Runaway Angel
by emmadotlouise
Summary: A new world. The hunted are pursued. Angels and their hunters are wary of each other. Syaoran, a hunter. Sakura, an angel. When these two meet, the feelings between them are shattered by the old ways. Love can survive anything, right? Find out. REPOST


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, never have and never will.

Summary: A new world. The hunted are pursued. Angels and their hunters are wary of each other. Syaoran, a hunter. Sakura, an angel. When these two meet, the feelings between them are shattered by the old ways. Love can survive anything, right? Find out. **REPOST**

Notes: Okay, I've probably got the record for longest ever one-shot CCS fic posted. The word count for this one adds to just over 29,000 words. 29,026 to be exactly. I co-wrote this a while back with a friend of mine, Hikari, but she deleted it. --;; I've decided to put it on my account, since she never updates her fics anymore. I'm pretty sure she had a prequel to this up, but I don't know where that went. I've still got all the files, but the plot is complicated, and I feel that I have enough on my mind with Wishing Well. Anyhow, I'll leave you to read the fanfic.

Runaway Angel

"Sakura, honey, are you sure you don't want to go to school?"

"No," the angel laying on the bed answered dully. She was flicking through one of her mother's books, one of the ones that had been left behind when she had 'died'. This angel's name was Kinomoto Sakura. She was not new to the ways of the heavens and it wasn't uncommon to find angels lazing about anywhere, awaiting orders from the head angel, Raidon.

She hated the ways of the heavens and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. But of course, it was practically impossible as she was a higher-level and Yue, one of the guardians, always kept an eye on her. That was so annoying! She couldn't go anywhere without being followed! Even to the healers. Some days she felt like jumping off a cliff and committing suicide.

But of course, then someone would rescue her and she would be dragged back to her father's house and her brother would give her a lecture and then yell at her. For heaven's sake, hadn't he learned anything in school?!?! Yelling gets you nowhere, but Touya didn't know that as he came bursting into Sakura's room, ranting about something that she wasn't very interested in.

"Why the hell aren't you going to school?!" he shouted at her.

Sakura just pointed at the door, her eyes still reading the book. "Didn't you notice the sign?" she asked absently, still engrossed in what she was reading.

Touya fumed at his younger sister. "I don't care about that bloody sign! Get going to school!!" he shouted, enraged.

Sakura put down her book and looked at her brother sceptically. "I'm not going. Full Stop," she said, pointedly marking that the conversation was over and the case was closed on this subject.

Touya marched out of the room and Sakura raised her eyes to look at his retreating form. _If only he knew what I was going to do..._ and she cocked her head and returned to reading her book for the next few hours.

*

~ 

*

~

*

~

*

While the young angels were in school, another was lurking in the shadows, staying behind the walls, occasionally making her way through the grounds, attracting disdainful looks from some of the more old-fashioned angels around. She was wearing what was on earth regarded as "normal". In actual fact, the angel in question thought the clothes were downright strange. However, if she wanted to fit in, she had to wear the clothes that they wore around there.

Most around her wore robes of pure white, their long golden hair shimmering in the morning light. She was different. While the typical angel had blue eyes, golden hair and silver wings, she was very different. Her hair was long, but brown. Her usually sparkling green eyes were clouded with indecision, her pink wings tucked underneath her clothes, so they were unable to be seen. She wasn't sure at all whether or now she should be doing this. She had no other choice. No, no other choice. 

Lightly stepping through the grounds towards the vortex that led to the earth, she glanced around suspiciously at anyone that might be following her. She wanted no one following. _The way is clear_, Sakura thought thankfully, her eyes narrowed as she watched the other angels and guardians moving past slowly. Heck, she never knew how slowly time went in this damned place. She'd never noticed before, but now that she was in a hurry, she was beginning to notice new things about the heavens, as well as old things that she already knew. 

An upper heaven angel, she was considered superior to the others and was held in high honour. At least, she was in difference to other angels, who were treated differently to herself... She didn't like the way she was treated; she wanted to be treated like everyone else, an equal. Was that really so much to ask? She didn't think so. That was why she was leaving. She hated her life. She hated being singled out.

Her eyes following the way to the vortex, she began picking up her walking speed, and her brown hair swayed in the gentle wind that blew through the heavens.

She walked faster and faster, to a point where she was almost running. If anyone was to catch her...

"Kinomoto Sakura."

She turned around, hiding an expression of guilt from her face, and saw one of her guardians looking down at her.

"Why are you wearing that?" it was Yue.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm just thankful it's you and not Touya. If he found me around here, I'd be a lot of trouble. And the reason, … uh … got to go sorry!" Sakura ran off, hoping to get to the vortex before Yue could stop her.

A look of happiness came to her face when she ran into the vortex room and saw that no one was attending it. _I'm sorry, Yue, but I have to go_, Sakura whispered in her head, and she jumped into the vortex, swirling around in a blur of colour, heading into the mortal world, with no idea of what was going to happen to her, or who was waiting at the other end.

*

~ 

*

~

*

~

*

Syaoran was walking down the street, sharp and alert as usual. He hadn't brought in an angel in a while and the other hunters were getting restless. It seemed that the angels were being weary and staying up in the heavens instead of doing what they usually did when they came down to earth. The last he had caught had been the son of a lower-class. What he really wanted to do was get one of the high-class, then the head hunters would really have something to reward him for.

Something pricked at his senses, as if an angel was nearby. It had been a long time since that had happened. However, when he looked down, he frowned. Instead of the angel that he had wanted to see, there was someone else, some who was definitely not an angel. She looked completely different.

He saw a girl, about his age with brown hair, lying on the ground, unconscious. She looked quite battered up, and the clothes that she was wearing were ripped and torn. Blood covered some parts of her body and it looked like her shoulder had taken quite a battering. She was definitely hurt badly. It was best that she got medical attention quickly. 

Who could help her though? There were some people around, but they usually weren't open this late during the night. He would have to wait until sun up, when everything opened around ten am in the morning. _It's strange though, how did she get there?_ he wondered. She definitely wasn't an angel. They looked much different than she did. _I may as well help her. It seems like she's hurt very badly and she'll definitely need to be under rest for a few days with the wounds that she's got there, when she wakes up, she's going to be really sore in the morning._

He picked the girl up in his arms and began carrying her towards his house. _This is gonna be one loooong night…_

*

~ 

*

~

*

~

*

Sakura's eyes flitted open and the flicker of a flame made her sit up straight. As soon as she made the swift movement, a flash of raw pain coursed through her and she was forced to lay back down. Her eyes shut tightly at the force and pressure of the pain_. How did this happen?_ _It must have been quite a fall from the vortex to sustain these type of injuries. Oh no, now I'm sounding like Kero. Who thought? Sakura thought, her eyes opening. I wonder what Yue and Touya are doing right now. No doubt, he's furious with me. I'll have to explain to him later._

"You're awake," a voice said.

Sakura looked over from where she was lying on the couch and stared hard at the man until he came into focus from her blurry vision. He had messy brown hair and amber eyes and was looking at her with a strange expression on his face. "Thank you, I could have died out there," she thanked him, giving him a small smile. "I think I wrenched my shoulder badly when I landed though."

"Maybe I should look at it," he said, setting his cup down on the table and standing up to walk over to her.

"No, it's ok, I'll be fine, I just need to rest a bit," she said through clenched teeth, with a wince clearly showing on her face as she tried to fight back the pain. _Stubborn Sakura_, a voice scolded her in her head. _So what? He's one of those angel hunters; I can't let him know I'm an angel! Touya's told me what they do to them when they find them. I don't wanna even think about it, it's just too horrendous_. And indeed it was.

"Just relax, and it might help," he suggested, his eyes and face showing concern.

Sakura nodded wearily, trying her hardest to stay awake. "I think I'll sleep now…" and she drifted off to sleep exhausted, still painfully aware of her shoulder, but trying her best to ignore it.

Syaoran watched her. She seemed to be sleeping stiffly, as if trying to avoid something. He looked out the window, to where it was raining. She wouldn't have survived in this weather. That, he definitely knew for sure. 

~~Dream Sequence~~

While the wind blows gently through the trees, a young girl sits beneath a leafy tree, birds scattered all around, chirping and twittering merrily. The girl sits with a smile on her face, tossing some bread to the birds. 

The gentle wind becomes colder and more fierce, now all the birds have flown away, leaving the girl by herself. Her green eyes show fear. She stands up, looking around wildly as a relentless chant soars through the air, echoing around the land. A group of ferocious-looking hunters emerge on one side. As the girl turns her head fearfully towards the other, a beautiful light shines down from the heavens as another group emerges, beautiful but deadly. Angels versus hunters. The angels wishing to regain revenge for the countless angels that the hunters have captured and destroyed. The hunters wishing to wipe all life of angels from the face of the planet. Both of them are wishing to destroy the other. Two stand out, both trying to convince their sides not to go into battle. A daughter of the higher-level angels and a mere hunter, an apprentice. The two sides refuse to listen. The two are pushed to the point where they don't know what to do. They are both willing to sacrifice their lives for what will eventually be a peaceful land.

Even as the angel begs and pleads, they are still too stubborn to even listen to their own kind. Tears drip from her face, run down her cheeks and fall into the ground, soaking and turning into drops of red blood.

The girl in the middle starts crying her own tears at the sight. What had started out so beautiful, had quickly become so ugly. How something could change this quickly. It was too much to bear at one time. The girl falls to the ground on her hands and knees, trying to block out of what the world she lives in is going to become.

~~End of Dream Sequence~~

Sakura awoke with a start, sweating and breathing heavily. She wiped a hand off her forehead and noticed that there was cold sweat on it. _What was with that dream? I've never had that one before. Much less a nightmare. But was that really a nightmare, or was it trying to tell me something?_ Sakura gazed from where she was staring at the ceiling to the twinkling stars outside the window and the sliver of moon that gave the smallest amount of light into the room.

__

I have a feeling that the angel in my dream might be me, but I'm not exactly very sure, what about that little girl? Who is she? Is she someone sent to maybe help us? I don't know. Yue might know, he's usually the one I go to when I have these strange dreams. Touya and Father don't understand. Being the angel that I am sometimes means having to deal with things that I don't exactly want to have anything to do with. I should probably get some sleep; I'll worry about the dream in the morning. She looked to the room where the man that had picked her up was sleeping. I'll thank him in the morning as well. She turned back to stare at the ceiling and her eyes eventually closed and she drifted off into a light sleep.

At the crack of dawn, she was awoken by the sound of light footsteps treading past her softly. Sakura's eyes opened slightly and her head turned towards Syaoran. Still dizzy from the pain in her shoulder, she could just make out a figure walking near her. It had to be him. It was definitely Syaoran. Her eyes widened when she felt a familiar presence. _NO! Yue!!_ she thought, alarmed_. He's there, looking for me and the hunter can sense him! I have to warn him!!_ Sakura sat up, ignoring the pain in her shoulder_. Yue's life is at stake if I don't help him!! _She stepped onto the floor, even though the ache in her shoulder was becoming almost unbearable.

She slipped out the door, a few paces behind Syaoran. Her eyes followed his movements. Sakura stepped lightly behind him, trying not to be heard at all.

*

~ 

*

~

*

~

*

Syaoran slipped out the door, seeing that the girl he had picked up earlier was still asleep. When he rounded the corner stealthily, he saw the angel he had found. No doubt, this was definitely one. Silver hair was down his back and he seemed to be looking for something. Readying the ofuda that he used, he whispered, "Lightning," and a cage formed around the angel. 

Yue looked around wildly as the lightning barriers formed a cage around him and shed sparks. They pierced his skin and he spun around. Horror filled his eyes when he saw who had caught him. It was Li Syaoran. Apprentice of the head hunter. He was supposed to be excellent at hunting and a real threat to all angels. _If he managed to catch me so easily, then when I just imagine what could happen to Sakura_...

Syaoran was feeling nothing but triumph at that moment, but as another angel peeked around the corner, tears streaked down her face silently, blaming herself for his capture.

__

If I hadn't been here on Earth, this wouldn't have happened, Sakura thought sadly._ I have to help him... Why, Yue, why? Why would you do this to me? Why do I have to save you? I have no magical powers. I'm only an angel. Why did you follow me? I can't do anything to save you. Or am I wrong? Can I save you?_ Sakura still watched, without Syaoran being aware.

Yue looked at the corner where he felt Sakura's presence coming from. She looked incredibly unkempt and he could see blood staining the shoulder of her shirt. She looked miserable as she watched him being captured by Li. Telepathically, he said through to her, Sakura, if you want to save me, you have to alert the head angels. They are the only ones that may be able to help. So please, return home, save yourself and alert the others. It's the only chance of survival for all of us.

Sakura listened to his words, but shook her head firmly. I can't expose myself to him.

But you have to! Even to save us all.

But what about the vortex? I don't want to threaten life for all other angels.

There is another way.

I have a plan already in mind, I'm sorry Yue, but I must go. And with that, she broke the telepathic link between them and a sigh left her lips.

When Syaoran saw Yue looking at some point behind him, he looked over his shoulder behind him; he frowned when he saw that the girl he had saved earlier was standing at the corner, looking at the cage. _How did she get this far?_ he thought.

Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly when she glanced at Syaoran. "Who is he?" she asked.

"This is..." he tried searching for a reasonable excuse. "Uh ... it's part of my job. I'm a hunter."

"So you hunt angels?"

"In a way. Yes. Come," he took her by her good shoulder and led her back to the house. Behind her back, he motioned to the hunters in the shadows to take the other away. 

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

"What?!" Raidon shouted in fury. The other angels on the board cowered back when they heard Raidon's angry yell. "The hunters got Yue? How on heavens did that happen?!"

The messenger, Sen, started saying, "Yue was following Kinomoto Sakura, the daughter of Kinomoto Fujitaka, one of the higher-level angels, she had run away and was down on Earth, in the company of a hunter."

The angels on the board gasped, while Raidon just looked even more infuriated. "Continue," he said briskly, waving a hand at Sen in impatience.

"Kinomoto has been going back to the hunter's quarters. She could easily get free, but her shoulder and wings have been badly battered and she needs to see Koto in order to be healed."

Raidon nodded. "See to it that she is healed. Bring her back up to heaven. I don't know who to send, just pick anybody who will accept the job. Maybe Keroberos or someone."

"...Making her vulnerable to his attack. He can sense that she is strange in some way, but he seems not to know that she is an angel. That's understandable, considering she does look amazingly different from the rest of us. She's one of a kind, in fact. Should we bring her up to Koto?"

Raidon paused for a second and Sen could see that he was thinking. "No, send someone down there to retrieve her. She can't be brought up here, unless a fit angel enters via the vortex. Now go, we have important work to do if we are going to rescue and get Yue back unharmed."

Sen bowed and left the room, sighing in defeat. Raidon just looked outside the window, wondering how on Earth he was going to get Yue back in heaven, unharmed. Maybe the job was a bit big, but he was sure that they could handle it. At least, he was partly sure_. Kinomoto Sakura keeps causing us all this trouble... what will she do next?_ Raidon thought, heaving a heavy sigh and looking out the window. 

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

Sen quickly ran through the clouds, searching at the school for his younger sister. Being the messenger wasn't such a great thing and sometimes he despised it, but having to find Keroberos was a huge task, because he was usually AWOL and Sen could only think of one person who might know of Keroberos' whereabouts, and that one person was his younger angel sister, Ran. Seeing the familiar mop of golden hair, Sen rushed over. "Ran!" he shouted, running over to her.

Ran turned around, from where she was talking with her friends and smiled joyfully when she saw who had called her name. "Oh, hi Sen! How are Raidon and everyone? Are they ok? What are you here for?"

Sen listened to his sister babbling and laughed good-naturedly. "Well, to answer your questions, Ran. One, everyone is fine. Two, yes they're ok. And three, I'm here to get you so you can show me where Keroberos is."

Ran looked confused. "Why do you want to know where Keroberos is? Has he done something bad?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, puzzled.

Sen looked around, seeing that his sister was crowded by her friends. "Come on, I'll tell you," he pulled her through the crowds. "Excuse me, Kei," he said to a girl who was standing in his way. Kei nodded and moved to the side slightly, just leaving enough room for Sen and Ran to get through.

"Thanks Kei!" Ran said, smiling brightly and patting her friend on the shoulder. "I gotta go with Sen now, so I might be late to class, could you tell the teacher for me?

Kei smiled and nodded, saying, "Ok, Ran. See you in class when you get there."

Sen just barely nodded and pulled Ran over to the bushes, where he was sure that no one would hear them, but he glanced around anyway, just to make sure that no one was around and that they were out of earshot of everyone else. "Ran," he said seriously. "Have you heard of Kinomoto Sakura before?

Ran frowned a bit before nodding her head. "I think Kei or Miki told me about her one time. Isn't she the one who's always running away or something?"

"Yes, that's her. She has run away again, and is in the company of a hunter."

"An angel hunter?"

"Yes, and a very dangerous one at that. The hunter who's with her is a major threat to all angels. Do you remember what I told you about Li Syaoran once?"

"Li Syaoran... Isn't he the apprentice of the head hunters?" she asked.

"He's more than the apprentice, he's even bigger than that. He's even better at hunting angels than most of the other hunters."

"She's in major trouble!"

"Funny thing is, he hasn't been able to detect that she's an angel at all. And that's the thing that confuses me the most."

"Moving onto other things, why exactly do you need to find Keroberos?"

"Keroberos has been issued the mission of going back to Earth and retrieving the girl. No doubt, her brother will be severely displeased and probably punish her. But then again, he might not. I know he's worried for her sake, but he can't just got down onto Earth with absolutely no idea where she is. Li Syaoran has already captured one of the angels that went after Kinomoto. Well, technically, an angel's guardian. This one happened to be Yue."

Ran's eyes widened in horror. "No! Yue? I thought he would be smarter than that."

"As did I, Ran. But I think there are some things that not even we can see. Kinomoto's information as to what might be happening with the hunters would probably be very valuable and a great asset to us. That is if Raidon sees that. I highly doubt he will though. His mind is set on finding Yue at the moment. Yue is one our defence's best guardians and if he is..." Sen trailed off.

Ran was confused again. "What would happen to Yue?"

Sen looked down at his sister. "You mean that you don't know what really happens to angels when they are captured?"

Ran shook her head. "I don't. What do they do to them, Sen?"

Sen closed his eyes and shuddered at the memories. One time, when his father had helped the angels' defences storm the hunters' headquarters, his father had seen the bodies of angels, which had been captured earlier. The wings had been taken off their backs, making them barely indistinguishable from the others around him. Sen, when he was younger, had been affected by these tales. They still lurked within his mind, and he didn't like to reminded of them or bring them up. Yes, he was a coward, but he didn't like to see others hurt. He looked back down at his sister, before pulling her deeper into the bushes, near a small pond. "Look into the water," he said slowly, tracing his hand across the water. A few small ripples formed and then they grew bigger and bigger and then, they began to spread out over the entire pond. Within the pond, began to form an image, the images were going to tell the story for Ran. It was the only way that Sen could bear to tell her, relaying the images to her through his mind, it was the only way he could do it without bringing back up the horrible memories and having to explain to Ran about it. He hated talking about it. "Ran, this is what happened."

Ran peeked into the water curiously. Her eyes widened when she saw the images within the water. "Sen, that's just horrible!" she said in anguish, staring at her brother.

Sen nodded as his hand retracted back. "It is horrible and that is why I don't want you to go down into Earth through the vortex, because that is possibly what could happen to you, and I don't want that happening."

Ran nodded and leapt forward and hugged her brother, sobbing.

Sen hugged his sister back, looking up into the twinkling stars_. Kinomoto Sakura, if only you were here and we didn't have to do what we're about to... I'm sorry for whatever happens... It is Raidon's choice, not mine_. Sen looked back down at Ran, who was still crying softly_. The images must have been very disturbing for her to cry like that. Kinomoto, come back so that we don't have to fight. I couldn't stand losing Ran. And if that happens, I won't know what to do anymore, she's my sister and I can't live without her, it's as simple as that. You of all people should know that by now. I know how much you don't really like Touya, but you still can't live without him because he's your big brother, and he definitely cares about you, and I know that in some way, you care about him. So, I just hope that you come back_.... He looked up into the sky again, remembering the face of Kinomoto Sakura, the angel that left and vowed one day that she would return when all angels were treated equally. 

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

Kinomoto Sakura let herself get steered by Li Syaoran, he was still holding her shoulder and she was sometimes moving, because she was quite uncomfortable. But every time she moved, she felt a small twinge in her shoulder. _Why was I ever stupid enough to leave? I was the one who fell out of the vortex and ended up spraining my shoulder. If I could just get home, Koto could heal me instantly, but now I just have to wait for it to heal the normal way, and the fact that it take much longer for angels to heal than humans just puts even more of a downer on my day_... wincing occasionally when her shoulder was jolted slightly. "Could we walk a bit slower please?" she asked, turning her face to look at him sideways. "My shoulder is a bit sore."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow glancing at her for a second before nodding almost imperceptibly and slowing his pace down a bit. Sakura smiled gratefully and said, "Thank you. Anyway, what is your name?"

Syaoran looked back at her strangely and said, "Li Syaoran."

Sakura smiled again. "Sakura. Anyway..."

"What?"

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me last night, if you hadn't, I probably would have died."

"I guessed."

Soon after, they reached Syaoran's house. Sakura walked through the door first and brushed some of the dust that collected on her shoulder away gently, trying to avoid the place where it hurt the most. Once she was inside, she actually took a good look around for the first time since she had been in the house. One thing she had not noticed before was an old mirror in the front. It was smallish. But she could still clearly see it.

"Sakura, I'll be out for a while, so just do whatever you want, but don't leave the house, ok?"

Sakura nodded, still mesmerised by the mirror.

When Syaoran walked out of the door, he looked strangely at Sakura. Strange, she seems mesmerised by that old mirror that I have. I wonder why... Oh well, I have to go see the heads now.

Sakura walked a bit closer to the mirror and saw that it was covered with dust. Her fingers gently touching the glass, she wiped some of it away, and revealed underneath was smooth glass, showing her reflection perfectly. Sakura stared harder; the mirror seemed to be calling to her.

As she stared, an image started to form and take over the place of her reflection. Flames began showing for a start, always flickering, never ceasing. Sakura withdrew her hand from the glass, as the mirror was now hot to the touch. As she stepped back a few inches and began to turn away, a figure appeared in the mirror. Not just any ordinary figure, but it was ... her father.

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

"_WHAT?!?!?!"_ Touya walked into the house and saw his father talking to Sakura. "Where has she gone now?! I keep telling her that Earth is not a place for someone like her!! I'm going down there and getting her out _now_, so don't even try to stop me." Touya began to storm out, a furious look on his face.

Fujitaka stepped forward, blocking his son's movements. "Touya, that's not a good idea."

"And neither is Sakura being on Earth, she could be easily captured!" Touya retorted.

"Sakura has been doing fine. She is in the company of a hunter, but he doesn't seem to know that she's an angel at all."

"But what if he's just pretending?"

"I'm sure Sakura would find a way to escape. She's smarter than you think."

"And exactly _why_ does she fall for _every_ lie then? She even falls for Yamazaki's stupid stories."

"Sakura can be slightly dense, but she is quite smart and will find a way. Keroberos has been sent to find her, I just got word from Raidon via Sen and Ran. Ran is helping Sen find Keroberos. Yue has already been captured and I'm assuming that Keroberos will also try to free Yue as well."

"Yue was captured? Why? How?" Touya asked, perplexed.

Fujitaka took a deep breath. "Yue was out looking for Sakura. He had seen her jump into the vortex and was worried about her. So, he went down to Earth in search of Sakura. He had some idea of where she was, but he didn't know exactly. When he looked around, one of the hunters sensed him and he was captured. Sakura was nearby, he knew it and he could feel it."

"So how come he was captured? Wouldn't Sakura have helped him?"

"That is something that puzzles me. I'm just repeating to you what I heard from Sen. If you want to find out more, go find him."

"Where is he?"

"He said that he was going over to the primary school to find his younger sister, Ran. Sen needs to find Keroberos, who's currently AWOL."

"I wonder why he needs to find Keroberos," Touya murmured.

"I think it's so Keroberos can go and retrieve Sakura. I hear that Raidon has ordered that Keroberos enter Earth. I wouldn't like to be him right now. He's got to keep evading Li Syaoran."

"That gaki?!?!"

"He's not a gaki, just one of the worst hunters that have been around in a long time."

"I still think he's a gaki."

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

"Ran, are you sure that this is the right way?" got hit in the face by a branch that had flung his way after Ran had walked directly through it. "Hey!! Ran!"

Ran turned around and looked at her brother. "What? We have to walk fast if we want to catch Kero before eating time. If we talk to him during or after, he's cranky, so it's best to talk to him earlier. So, come on!"

"Ok, ok." Sen ducked under the boughs of a few more branches and followed Ran. _I haven't had to walk so much in a while. My usual form of exercise is either flying or listening to Raidon ramble on about his ideas. Hang on, if I start thinking about that, I might just go to sleep. Sleepy..._

"We're almost there, Sen," Ran said, turning her head. She stepped over a few logs and her wings lifted her off the ground a couple of metres as she flew over a few mounds of undergrowth. "It might pay to fly over, Sen!" she called out to him.

"Yeah that's probably about right," Sen commented dryly, stretching his wings across, his blue eyes fixed on his sister.

He floated up a few inches and towards Ran. Breathing in the fresh air of the forest, he was surprised that such a beast could survive in these conditions. Nevertheless, the forest was indeed beautiful. The angelic voices of the birds singing harmonised wonderfully with the flowing of the streams and the racing of the wind through the trees. It was no wonder that Ran usually came here alone. He should probably come here more often too and explore. It was an exquisite sight to see. "Ran, where is Keroberos?"

Ran frowned a bit. "He should be up a bit further. Not too far though. It should be easier flying." She glanced up at the light filtering through the trees. "The light is getting dimmer though, meaning it's some time in the late afternoon. We'd better hurry."

Sen nodded. "We have to be back before dusk, so we probably only have about half an hour and Raidon will probably be really annoyed with me if I don't get to Keroberos today and send him on his way. Although, I don't exactly know how a beast like Keroberos is going to disguise himself like that."

Ran turned around and looked at him. "There's obviously a few things that you don't know about Keroberos then."

Sen looked confused. "What don't you think I know?"

"Well, there's the fact that Keroberos is actually able to become invisible, and only be visible to angels. He _does_ have strong magical powers and he's a lot smarter than you think."

"Plus the fact that he eats a lot more than twenty angels put together," Sen added, smiling.

"Well, there is that too, but he is also a fantastic guardian, even if he is a bit piggy." Ran laughed.

"Come on Ran, we need to find him now and I can probably tell him exactly what you've said. I'm sure he'll be _very_ happy."

Ran flushed sheepishly. "OK, Sen, I _don't_ need that."

"I know, but we have to go."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll lead the way, and you stay behind me."

"Goody, we're playing 'follow the leader', I haven't played this since younger school."

Ran shot Sen a black look over her shoulder.

"Geez, Ran, you really know how to look dark, don't you. That's one evil look that you've got there."

"And I've seen you go darker. I seem to recall a certain birthday party of mine."

"And yes, there was a good reason for that."

"And what reason is this?"

"It was only because Hana threw a cream pie in my face."

Ran doubled over with laughter. "I remember that! That was the funniest thing I'd seen her do for a while! And guess who set her up to do it?" she smiled innocently.

"Rascal..." Sen said with a small smile, lunging at his sister and clamping his arms around her stomach. "Revenge time." He began ticking her mercilessly.

"No! No! Not ... the ... tickle ... torture!!" she cried between laughs, tears of mirth slipping down her face. She struggled and struggled against her brother, but he had a firm grip on her. "Come on Sen!! Let me goooooo!" she cried even louder.

"Let me think... nah..." Sen smiled down at his sister, who was still laughing.

"S... stub...born brother!!!" Ran managed to choke out between giggles. "Hisa!"

"Who on heavens is Hisa?" Sen asked Ran.

"Hisa is me," a figure stepped out of the shadows.

Sen let go of Ran, whose cheeks were flushed bright shade of pink. "I'm Sen, Ran's older brother."

"I figured that, only one person would ever stand up to Ran and that would have to be a sibling of some sort. Ran told me earlier that you are looking for Keroberos. Come, I'll lead the way."

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

Back at the board, Raidon had a pen in his hand, and he was _still_ thinking of a way to release Yue. He was repeatedly banging the tip of the pen softly against his desk, creating a kind of dull din within the room. As much as it annoyed some of the angels on the board, they didn't dare say anything, knowing that if they did, Raidon was not going to be very happy. In fact, very angry would be the proper words to describe his rage.

Raidon was very irritated now, and one would see that by the bright red aura that pulsated around him. Or maybe even rather, the annoyed expression on his face. Another, Miya, was feeling quite annoyed as well. Although she was softer and more easy-going than Raidon, the fact that they were brother and sister was worse. They both had the same temper, which was very bad.Very very bad.

Miya was pacing up and down the hall, looking to the clock and wondering where on heavens Sen could be. It was half past twelve already! He was meant to be here half an hour ago. Apparently, he had had an important message that he had to give to the board. Unless... he had already told them. A thought instantly came to her head. She knew somehow that her brother was behind this. He had unmistakably somehow managed to get it so that she wouldn't be around when Sen came. "RAI-DON!!!!!!!" she thundered, stomping down the hallway. The walls shook as she stormed past. Her aura was now a definite _BRIGHT_ shade of red, she was beyond angry, even beyond furious. This was one angel that wasn't to be messed with. _I hate Raidon so much sometimes!_ she thought with exasperation. _He can be such a pain!_

Miya flung open the door and glared daggers at Raidon, if looks could kill, he would have dropped right to the floor. "You're a prick Raidon!" she yelled at him, fury evidently lined within her features. She was a remarkably pretty woman, although at the present moment, she was downright ... scary.

"Here's the rhino," someone whispered.

Raidon heaved a tired sigh before raising his eyes to meet his sister's. "What have I done this time?" he asked, clearly exasperated. "If you don't mind, I'm quite busy and would rather that we talked later."

Miya became even more furious. "We'll talk NOW!!!"

The other angels on the board were clearly shocked at Miya's tone and attitude. They had always assumed that she was a pleasant girl with a lovely nature. She had certainly seemed that way when they had first met her, introduced by Raidon. One in particular had been attracted to her, but now he was backing far, far away from the girl. "It's getting a bit loud in here," one commented quietly, just loud enough for everyone in the board aside from Miya and Raidon to hear.

The others nodded in agreement. Silently, they left the board and filtered out of the room, leaving Miya and Raidon to _talk._ It was probably more like a yelling contest, but they didn't know and they didn't want to find out. Some people went to their dormitories and others just went back to their homes nearby, but just far away enough so that they wouldn't hear Raidon or Miya yelling.

"They've left, _now_ can we talk?" Miya asked, putting the familiar particular emphasis on the word 'now'.

"Sometimes I just will never get how you work, Miya. You women are all alike in some ways. It's so uncanny."

Miya just raised an eyebrow. "And in what way is that?"

Raidon shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Now what exactly was it that you wanted to know? You stormed in here saying something about me being a prick and saying something about Sen. I assume you were infuriated about yourself not being here when Sen delivered his message. I know how much you love the gossip rounds, but this is just not the time for it. There's too much at stake here and I can't risk losing any angels who are curious enough to go and see for themselves, ok? You'll just have to understand that."

"What I don't understand is why you never tell me any of the 'top secret' stuff that goes on around here. I'm your sister, I have a right to know."

"The reason why I didn't tell you was because I know how much you love making the rumour mill around the heavens work. There's like a grapevine here. Anything that I have told you and usually not told to anyone else, and told you to keep your mouth shut, I find out about it from someone in the heavens about two hours later. Would you have any idea on how that might happen?"

Miya looked guilty. "So I may have told a few people a few things..."

She looked up only to receive a look from Raidon. "OK OK, so I told some people most of the things that you told me, is that such a problem though? The rest of the angels have a right to know what's going on and it's my duty to find out. I'm the messenger."

Raidon smirked knowingly. "No you're not. That's Sen's job. Why do you think he's out on a mission to find someone right now for me? Why do you think that he has gone to his little sister's school?"

"I don't know. Maybe some sort of special school day or something. I honestly have no idea."

"What does Sen's younger sister know that everyone else doesn't?"

Miya thought for a moment. "Isn't she the one that's always hanging out in that forest with that silly guardian, Keroberos? The one that always eats too much?"

"That is Keroberos. But that is not all that the little girl knows. She is also the only one here that has seen Hisa in the last ten years. Hisa, as you may have heard, is one of the mystical guardians of the forest. She usually helps people find her way and she seems to have formed a friendship with the young girl. I don't know why though. The girl seems to have plenty of friends at her school and Sen is always telling me about her. You know, you could always learn a lot from the little girl. She could teach you a few things on how to be nicer to people."

Miya raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

Raidon shrugged. "Your loss. She is a rather nice girl to meet."

Miya rolled her eyes. "So what? I'm here right now, and my sole concern is finding out what has happened."

Raidon raised his eyes to the ceiling. "So help me God, this is going to be a very long day..." 

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

The girl's eyes were opened wide, surprised. "Father?" she asked confusedly. "Why are you in the mirror?" she glanced around to see if Syaoran was anywhere nearby. Thankfully he wasn't. Turning her attention back to the mirror, she stepped back a bit further and crossed her arms. "Why are you doing this?"

"Sakura, you need to listen to me. I know that Yue has been captured and you urgently need to get him out of there." 

She knew that he was deeply worried about her being in the presence of the hunter, but she felt that he had no reason to be scared for her. She was doing fine and she knew that the hunter didn't have a clue who she was. All he knew was that there was something strange about her, a different aura, and she intended to keep it that way. Sakura narrowed her eyes and stared at her father in the mirror levelly. "I have a plan. There are certain ways that I think that I will be able to help Yue. However, I still need the help of the hunter, Syaoran, to do it. I remember Ran telling me one time of a baby phoenix who lives on Earth. I think her name is Atarangi, and I think that she is daughter of Moata. At least I think so... the story that Ran told me goes like this..." she started explaining, and was only about halfway through when Fujitaka suddenly looked away from the mirror. He looked panicked.

"I have to go, Sakura. Your brother's coming and I can't let him see me talking to you. Please come home, or at least think it over. Goodbye." He turned around, walked away from the mirror, and was finally out of Sakura's focus.

__

He wants me to come home... but do I, myself, really want to go? Have I accomplished what I came down here to do? I don't think I have, but I will still think it over, depending on what I_ want to do, and no one else is going to take that away from me._

Sakura turned away from the mirror and sat down on the bed, thinking about what her father had said. _Is he right? Should I leave like a good little angel? No way! That's not going to happen!! I'm not leaving anytime soon, at least, not until I get Yue away from those hunters..._

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

Syaoran walked down the cold corridors. Twigs cracked under his feet until he came to what he was looking for. "Well, Yue, I guess the better person, or should I say, hunter won."

Yue just looked up from where he was sitting up on the floor. His back was to the wall, white wings leaning against it. His eyes were avoiding Syaoran's, for he knew that when he looked into them, he would see nothing but cold and ice. No sense of selflessness at all. He was such the opposite of Sakura. But how had she ended up in his care then? Was there a something about Sakura that Syaoran found _different_? Yue didn't know, but he was going to find out. "There will be others, hunter. Don't get so cocky," Yue said, the only words that went through his mind.

Syaoran absorbed this information with a mere shrug. "We'll just capture them too."

Yue looked away from Syaoran and his eyes followed a drip of water that made its small stream down the brick wall. "Time flows like the water, it will some day come to an end." And with that, Yue closed his eyes and began sleeping.

Syaoran was looking at Yue with furrowed eyebrows. What on earth did the goddamned angel mean? Time flows... couldn't he have come up with a better analogy than that? Syaoran closed his own eyes as he leant against the wall that was cold, hard and dusty. When his eyes opened, he noticed that there were a few rays of sunlight shining through Yue's locked window. A look of realisation dawned on his face as he finally understood what the time was. _Dammit!! It's dawn! Sakura!_ he thought, running down the corridor with a look of worry on his face.

Unknown to Syaoran, Yue had a small smile on his face as he opened his eyes and looked out to the window. _He really cares about her. It's going to break his heart when he learns that she's not who he thinks she is. Be careful around him, Sakura. You never know what could happen..._

At that exact moment, Syaoran was rushing down the corridors of the arid prison. He was worried about Sakura and what might be happening to her. She had never been on her own in the house overnight. He had to check on her, make sure that she was ok. Unknowingly, Syaoran was running right in the path of one of the important people above him. "Watch where you're going, Syaoran." Syaoran looked up to see the face of one of the top hunters.

"I'm sorry, Asari, I wasn't watching where I was going, excuse me please. I have to get home," Syaoran apologised, looking at the top hunter expectantly.

When the hunter moved aside, Syaoran dashed past. He was intent on getting home.

"That boy is going to cause us a lot of trouble one day," Asari whispered, watching the young apprentice until he rounded the corner and then walking down to Yue's cell. "So, he caught the famous angel, Yue. He's not losing his touch."

Yue just shook his head almost imperceptibly and smiled. _Little does Asari know..._

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

"Ran, are you sure that this Hisa knows where she's going?" Sen whispered to his sister.

Ran turned to look at her brother strangely. "Of course she knows where she's going. She is a magical guardian of this forest. You did know that, didn't you?"

Sen's eyes were opened wide a little bit. "No, I didn't know that. That explains why she knows you. You're always hanging around in this forest with Keroberos."

Ran batted her arm on Sen's. "Hey!!"

Hisa was just focused on leading the two feuding angels to Keroberos. "We're almost there," she said, turning around and watching the two with mild amusement on her face.

Sen and Ran stopped arguing for a minute to look at Hisa. "Thanks Hisa," Ran said with a smile before turning back to Sen.

"Yeah, thanks," Sen narrowly ducked a blow from Ran. "She's kinda fighting with me, although I have no reason why. Sorry about this," he apologised to Hisa.

Hisa managed a small smile. "No matter, Keroberos is near. We should be arriving soon."

Ran looked towards the skies. "I certainly hope so. It's nearly night," she commented, looking at the twilight skies.

Sen was looking at Hisa. "We better hurry."

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

"Holy heavens!!!!" was the exclamation from Sen. He was flabbergasted at the amount of food that was lying around the clearing. And the rubbish! Who lived here?!?!?!

Ran was just smiling. "So Kero does it again. At least it isn't as messy this time," she said, nodding approvingly. "He's definitely cleaned up since I was last here."

"He calls _this_ cleaning up?" Sen was still stunned.

"I must go," Hisa said, and she turned around.

Ran waved at her friend. "Thanks for your help, Hisa!!" she called.

Hisa just nodded and smiled. "Least I could do," and with those last words, she flew off deeper into the forest. Ran watched after her friend and then turned to her brother afterwards. "We have a lot of work to do if we're going to go through this scrap heap and find Kero. He is bound to be in there somewhere." Ran walked over to where some bags were stored on a nearby tree and she tossed a few over to Sen. "May as well start cleaning up big brother," she said, extracting a few for herself and walking over to the mounds of rubbish.

Sen backed away a few steps. "When I applied for this job as heaven's messenger, the job description didn't cover sifting through rubbish. I am so _not_ going through there."

"Oh yes you are. I didn't choose to come with you here. You made me, remember? I could have just said no and then you would not have been able to find Kero at all. Now, get your act together and help me here. I am not a walking trash pit."

"Well, I am not either!!!!" Sen retorted, but he reluctantly started filling his bags with rubbish. There was a snoring coming from somewhere and Sen would put his money on it that that was Keroberos, just snoring away while he and Ran had to pick up after the big guardian's messy eating habits. This was just not his day. "There's so much to do," Sen groaned after five minutes of picking up rubbish. They weren't even one hundredth through the pile. "Ran, do you know at all where Keroberos might be? You're the one who knows where he is most of the time. Why not now?"

Ran shrugged. "He's probably hiding from me. He doesn't want to pick up this junk and he knows that whenever I find him, I always make him clear up the rubbish."

Sen raised an eyebrow. "Are you totally sure that that's all he's hiding from?"

Ran looked a bit uncomfortable as she shifted nervously. "Uhh... um... I'm not totally sure, I may have done something to upset him, I'm not totally sure..."

Sen heaved out a tired sigh. "Ran, Ran, Ran... what did you do now? You haven't been in here lately, have you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I may have!!" she retorted.

"Sisters, heavens..." Sen raised his eyes to the skies. "Help me..."

"Would you two shut up out there?!?!" a voice roared, the owner of it sounded _very_ angry. Actually, 'very' was putting it mildly. It was more like 'beyond furious'.

A shadow emerged from the trees and Sen and Ran were put on the alert. "Ran? Is that you?" the shadow asked.

Ran looked wary. "It is me," she said cautiously. Then realisation finally hit. "Keroberos? Is that you?"

The shadow finally revealed itself to be a golden lion-like beast with armour. A smile spread across Ran's face. Ran then turned to her brother. "Sen, I'd like you to meet Keroberos. This is who you were searching for."

Kero directed his attention to Sen. "You must be the messenger. I hear that the Kinomoto girl has gone missing again." Kero eyed Sen. "And I already know what is expected of me. I have to find the girl, right?"

Sen nodded. "Raidon sent me to find you."

Kero smirked. "Sending someone else out to do his dirty work, yeah that sounds like Raidon all right. I suppose you didn't see Miya."

"I didn't want to."

"Yeah, she is scary."

"That's putting it mildly." Sen shuddered.

"I'll be off. The sooner I get to finding the Kinomoto girl the sooner I can get back to eating." Kero flew into the air and in the way of the vortex.

"That's Kero for you, always wanting the food," Ran said with a smile, watching him leave.

Sen watched him go and then left. "Come on, Ran. Let's get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps." Sen stretched his wings and flew up. Ran reluctantly did the same and they both soared out of the trees.

"Now I can finally get back to school," Ran said.

Sen nodded and they both went their ways.

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

Sakura was sitting on the bed, pondering what her father had said. _They must certainly have sent Keroberos out after me. He's probably coming after me right now to go the heavens. It's settled; I'm _not _going._

A rotating of the doorknob and the opening of the door made Sakura look up from where she was sitting on the bed. Looking at her from where he stood in the door was a weary-looking Syaoran. "Where have you been?" she asked quietly.

Syaoran just looked down at the girl, she seemed somewhat disturbed. "What has happened since I've been away?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at him. "I don't want to talk about it." She looked out the window to see the rising sun. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

__

That's not all that's bothering her, Syaoran thought. _There is more, but she does seem a bit tired... maybe I should just let her sleep._

But as Syaoran went to his own room, he was unaware of the tears running down the girl's cheeks as she sobbed herself silently to sleep.

"Why does it have to be me...?" Sakura whispered. "Is it my place to be here, do I have the right? Am I the only one who can put an end to this? I wish someone would help me, point me in the right direction..." she whispered. Sakura turned over on the bed and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Hours passed and Sakura was tossing and turning on the bed. Something was repulsing her; she wanted to wake up! Then she knew what was happening; a dream was making itself known to her...

~~Dream Sequence~~

Hazy mist shrouded the trees in a blanket of white. There was no light, but the girl in the clearing was still able to see. A gentle wind blew through the clearing, but it wasn't strong enough to dissipate the mist. As the temperature dropped, the girl lying in the clearing stirred.

__

Where am I? Sakura thought. Her vision was clouded; she could only see white or fog. _Wait a minute; that's not my vision playing with me, that _is _mist._ She sat up from where she was lying on the ground. As soon as she made the movement, she instantly regretted it. Her head throbbed badly, aching from pain. _How did my head get so sore?_ she wondered. 

She shakily stood up, having to grab a branch from a nearby tree to stay standing. Her eyes surveyed her surroundings, when a melodic voice sang through the trees.

Leaving this world in a hurry

There's not much time for despair

There was true meaning to those words. It seemed as if they truly reflected Sakura's feelings at that current moment. As if the words were joined to her. She remembered leaving home, not listening to Yue's words. To his warnings. And look where that had got him. He was at the mercy of the hunters. They were the ones that decided his fate. She had to prevent that. She had to save him. Or at least, try...

There are secrets, new hope

That you are not willing to share

__

Is this truly what matters, or am I just fooling myself? Sakura thought, her eyes fixed on the place where the voice was ringing out from. _I do keep secrets from everyone. Look at what I'm hiding from Syaoran. I'm hiding the fact that I'm an angel, and that is one thing that I can never ever tell him. He's never going to know the truth about me. If I tell him, many more, many others will be at risk and I don't want to see them hurt, or deceased..._ Her eyes shut tightly. "No, it's not going to happen," she whispered.

Leaving forever, returning today

Until the ends of time, we want you to stay

Sakura began moving through the trees, at a slow pace. Her head still sore, she began. _They want me to stay? Why? Father told me that Raidon had sent Keroberos after me. Keroberos... why Keroberos? I bet none of the others wanted to take the risk of being captured by the hunters. But why have I been able to survive for so long? Does Syaoran... does he... care... about me?_

It is your choice whether or not you may

Your choice, your fate, your way

__

That's impossible. Who ever heard about a hunter loving an angel? It's just impossible... Sakura was confused at her own thoughts. "Why is this happening to me?" she said to herself. She knew that there had been something bothering her lately. Something. She wasn't exactly sure what, but she did want to find out.

"Sakura..." a voice whispered.

"Who are you?" she called. "What do you want with me?"

"Sakura..." the voice whispered, more urgently now.

Sakura looked fearfully around. That voice... it was just sounding creepy now. What did it want with her?

"Sakura..." the voice still echoed around the forest, through the trees, in the air, on the wind, in the water. It was everywhere, and she had absolutely no hope of finding it. Unless.

"Listen to your heart, Sakura. It will always guide you. Rely on your instincts. They are what will truly help you find your way."

A promise is broken

Bonds are shattered

Sakura was now just confused. She had always used her instincts before. But following them? That was another matter. She just didn't know how or when to properly rely on her instincts. She had never had to before, so why now? She knew why. She had always had others around to make her decisions for her. Her father. Her brother. Raidon. The board of angels. What else? She didn't even want to think, she knew why now. She was her own person and she could only solely depend on herself to get her out of the sticky situations. While she had herself, she was fine. But when she lost that she didn't know what she'd do. That was it. She was going to find whoever was singing that song and she was going to do it now.

Your family to you

Is that all that mattered?

While she was running wildly through the trees, images flashed on either sides of her, Syaoran, her brother, her father, Ran, Sen, Yue, each of her friends, even Keroberos. All were in trouble. Sakura pressed on, still searching for the owner of the voice that was still singing, although it still hurt to see the people she cared about in danger. She dashed through tall grasses, leaped over small streams, her feet getting cut when she ran over small jagged stones. The pain that she was going through was incredibly sore. She still pushed on though. She was going to find the owner of that voice and no one, no one was going to stop her until she did.

The voice was getting louder and louder. The owner of it must be close. Sakura skidded to a stop. She was in another clearing. But this one was even more beautiful than the one that she had woken up in. Much much more beautiful. Willow trees dipped down, as if they were casting their ever-watchful gaze over the inhabitants of the clearing. The birds twittered merrily, their songs reverberating around the ever-peaceful glade.

"So, you managed to make it," a girl in a flowing white dress could be seen through the trees, a wreath of small white flowers seated on her head. She was sitting on the stump of a tree, singing. She had a small smile playing on her lips as she turned her eyes and face up to look at Sakura directly.

Sakura's eyes widened a little bit, recognising the features, the voice. "You're Koto! The heaven's healer."

She nodded almost imperceptibly. "You are right, I am Koto, however, I am talking to you through a dream. I am not only a healer, I can also talk to people spiritually." She broke off at that sentence, turning her gaze away from Sakura, turning around and standing up, her blond hair fanning out behind her when she did so. She slowly walked away, out of Sakura's sight.

Sakura was standing there, nonplussed. "Koto? How did she get here?" Sakura looked up to see that the healer wasn't there. "Koto!" she called out, running after the disappearing figure. She had to find Koto. She just _had_ to. As she passed through, sometimes stumbling, Sakura looked up to see a pool of light glowing dimly.

~~End of Dream Sequence~~

Sakura felt her eyes open and she sat bolt upright. Her eyes were widened and there were beads of cold sweat on her face. _Where am I? Where's Koto?_ she thought in alarm, looking around wildly. Sakura suddenly remembered that she was in the hunter's company. The hunter, Li Syaoran. _I'm in trouble, this is not_ _good, this is just not good,_ she mentally scolded herself for what she had done. _I've put others in danger. No. No. No. No._ She banged her head repeatedly against the table as she stood up.

"If you do that any more, you're going to get a headache," a light-hearted voice said from the kitchen. Sakura raised her head to see Syaoran making ... something.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously, standing up and walking around to peer over his shoulder.

Syaoran turned his gaze sideways and he could just see her. She was pretty; there was no doubt about that. "Making something," he said and Sakura just smiled slightly.

"That's pretty obvious," she replied, standing back. "So, what are we doing today? What's on the agenda?" she asked, her eyes becoming more calm, she seemed more relaxed than yesterday, that's for sure.

Syaoran turned back to the food he was making. "Well, I have to go out to work for a while and then I'll be back in a couple of hours. You can go exploring or something if you want to, just don't wander too far away, and don't talk to strangers, ok?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, _Dad_," she said with a small laugh. She walked back around to the other side of the bench and leant her head in her hands, her elbows touching the cold surface of the bench. "I'll walk around like a good little girl and won't talk to strangers." She sat down on one of the seats and watched Syaoran cooking. "Any idea when that food's going to be ready?' she asked.

"My, my, someone is impatient," Syaoran said lightly. "But anyway, for your information, it should be ready in five minutes. There's some biscuits in the cupboard if you're hungry."

"Thanks!" Sakura got up from where she was sitting and walked to the cupboard, which were just beside Syaoran. She reached up and opened them, her arms accidentally swatting Syaoran on the head. "Sorry Syaoran," she said, "I didn't mean for that to happen." She pulled out the box of biscuits and closed the cupboard door.

Tossing the box back onto the bench, she sat down again and began eating.

"Don't eat too many," Syaoran warned. "The food's going to be ready soon."

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura said, still watching Syaoran. _Let's hope that Keroberos isn't anywhere nearby. No doubt, Raidon has sent Keroberos after me, _Sakura thought. Her gaze drifted out to the window where she saw a nebulous shadow dart by. Her eyes flared slightly. _Who or what was that?_ she wondered, her eyes fixed on the window.

Syaoran noticed her staring out the window. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head, once, twice, as if to clear it. "Nothing, Syaoran, nothing." _I must be seeing things..._

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

Keroberos ducked down outside the window. "That was close," he breathed, his senses fixed inside the house. _She is one cunning girl, I didn't know that she could sense me like that. I have to keep an eye on her, as well as the hunter. He's going to be hard to get past, from what I heard them talking about earlier, he has work to do later on in the afternoon, maybe around that time I should confront the girl. I don't know, this is just making me so confused at the moment._ The guardian sunk to the ground, making his presence unknown.

He still had no idea why the girl was with the hunter. He didn't know why she would want to be in the hunter's company. If he were her, he'd be far far away by now. Probably still back up in the heavens, but he didn't know the girl's entire story, so he had basically no right to judge her by that. Maybe there was a good reason why she ran away. Kero shrugged. He'd find out later, when he confronted the girl. In the meantime, he'd just have to lay low until she was alone, when the hunter was away and left the girl alone.

__

Later, he thought as his stomach growled. _I'm so hungry though..._

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

Sakura waved to Syaoran as he started out the door and slipped into the shadows. Sakura heaved a sigh and started out the door, when she tripped over something. A big furry something. Looking down with annoyance, an expression of comprehension dawning on her face, "Keroberos?" she asked dumbfounded.

Kero woke up from where he was sleeping to see a face peering down into his. He yelped and Sakura backed away. "Yeah, I'm Keroberos, the utterly wonderful, terrific, excellent, superb, remarkable, magnificent, marvellous, great, super, sensational, fantastic, fabulous, unreal, most awesome, amazing, astonishing, extraordinary, phenomenal, awe-inspiring, prodigious, miraculous, astounding, incredible, surprising, unprecedented, admirable, smashing, brilliant, stupendous, tremendous, unparalleled, unheard-of, outstanding, wondrous, trustworthy, fine, superior, supreme, eminent, worthy, distinguished, dazzling, splendid, exquisite, gorgeous, conspicuous, uncommon, striking guardian of the heavens."

__

Not to mention narcissistic, Sakura thought. "Anyway, Keroberos, why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm here to take you back to the heavens," Kero said simply. "Come on, let's go."

Sakura's eyes were widened slightly. "No, I'm not going," she answered firmly and there was definition in her voice, as if no one would be able to change her answer. "We have to rescue Yue."

"Uhh..." Kero started. "We? Sakura, you do realise the dangers of that, don't you? I mean, there _is_ a lot of hunters lurking about that place, and counting Li Syaoran. Don't you think that that's going a little bit far?" Kero was bewildered at what the girl was saying. _There is NO WAY, NO WAY I'm going in there,_ Kero thought. _I'd rather rot and die in hell before setting foot or paw into that hellhole. Sure, there's all the nonsense and hooey about the honour and all that stuff, but I'd rather be back in my clearing with pudding. Speaking of that clearing, I wonder how Ran and Sen are doing with cleaning it. Their job. I'm not going to be doing it any time soon. That much is for sure._

"Keroberos? We should get moving," Sakura said, going back into the house and picking up a few things that she might need.

"Us? Going ... there? NO WAY!!!!" Kero screeched, so loud that Sakura had to block her ears for a few seconds and shake her head just to get the sound out. 

__

Some help he's going to be, Sakura thought. She raised her eyes to the heavens and thought, _help me... I need help..._

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

Syaoran stepped through the doorway, nodding to Asari and a few others in acknowledgement before stepping in front of the council.

"Li Syaoran, you have recently captured the one of the guardians from the heavens, Yue. However, I have been alerted that there is now another on Earth. Do you know the guardian by the name of Keroberos?"

Syaoran's eyes slid to glance at Asari before looking back to the head of the council. "Yes, I know the guardian."

"We would like you to capture him, preferably sometime soon, as we have heard that the _angels_," he spat the word out into the daylight, "are going to attack us soon. I assume that it's probably to rescue Yue. We have to dispose of him soon."

Syaoran nodded.

"You may leave now, Li Syaoran," the head of the council said, dismissing him with a wave of his hand toward the hole in the wall that they called a 'door'.

Syaoran bowed shortly and then turned around, brushing past Asari, who had a small smirk on his face. "Make sure you don't stuff this one up," he said harshly to Syaoran in a barely audible voice, so only that Syaoran could hear him.

Syaoran just scowled darkly at Asari before leaving the room. _I'll show him how to make a true capture,_ Syaoran thought with disgust. _And he calls himself a top hunter. Some people these days..._

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

A girl was peeking over a hill near the fort of the hunters. Her long auburn hair blew in her face and her emerald eyes searched the grounds. Beside her, a guardian was growing restless, he wouldn't stop moving and that was irritating the girl slightly. "Keroberos, keep still, otherwise they'll find us!" she said quietly.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Kero said easily. "That gaki hunter of yours would bail us out anyway."

"Syaoran is not a gaki! And he would probably be able to get me out, but you... that's a different story. It's probably better that we aren't found out. That means that you'll have to keep as quiet as possible, you got that?"

She stood up and swiftly moved towards the fort. The guards were surrounding the door, so she would probably have to scale the wall and climb up. Not such a great thing to do, she might be exposed, she might be shot at, but it was her only option and the only thing that she could do at the moment in order to sustain herself. Hang on... was that a rope dangling down from the wall? Sakura's eyes fixed on it and a flutter of hope happened within her. She shook her head firmly, knowing that if she climbed the rope, it would be easy enough for someone at the top to just cut it and then she would be worse off than she had originally been. Maybe even dead. Not a very good look for the future. Nope, best to go with the first option.

Sakura put her foot in the first crack that she could find and hoisted herself up, digging her fingers into other cracks, some jagged, some with a round, some smooth, and others just plain sore against her hands. Slowly but surely, she managed her way up half the wall before nearly falling off. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and she knew that if she wiped it away, then she would have a very good chance of slipping. The rope was there, just offering her support. As if pleading her to take hold and climb it. 

She wasn't going to give into it. Relentlessly, she pursued on and finally managed to climb to the top before noticing that it was a direct drop down the wall again. She was dumbfounded. All that work to get to the top and she would have to go down again. This just wasn't her day! Keroberos flew up and landed beside her. He sat down, his haunches neatly tucking under him. "Where to from now, Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura gave the guardian a look. "Don't you think that that's pretty obvious, Keroberos? I think it's that way." She pointed with her index finger directly down. Kero peered over the edge. "Yeah, I think you're probably right."

Sakura's right eye twitched. _Probably right?_

Sakura slipped off the wall from where she was sitting, plummeting to the ground. At the last minute, she landed on her feet, crouched in the dirt, her hand catching the impact of the fall. She looked directly up, still seeing the guardian sitting at the top of the wall. She tuned her face to the expression, you-coming?

Kero peered over the wall, looking down both sides before heaving a sigh and descending to Sakura's side. "So much for the nice Sakura that I've heard so much about. She must've been around the gaki too long... either that or she's incredibly mad." Kero looked for a second into the girl's face. She was concentrating incredibly on what she wanted to do. She wanted to rescue Yue, he could see that. Scanning through her emotions, he saw pain, sorrow, confusion, and even helplessness. Through her eyes, he saw the scene that had taken place when the Li gaki had captured Yue. He felt the emotions that she had felt then. An immensely strong feeling of helplessness. He saw her memories. How she had been treated. Why she had decided to come down to earth. He saw it all. And it was then that he finally understood her story. And he decided that then he was going to help Sakura find Yue.

"You done there yet?" Sakura asked. She streaked off away from the wall, just as Kero landed.

"Sakura!" Keroberos said, his head turning as he noticed others starting towards their hiding place near the centre grounds. "There's people coming!" he hissed, cowering back against the corner, pressing himself closer to the wall, so he wouldn't be as noticeable. "If people see a big winged lion with a girl, then they are bound to get suspicious, right?" he whispered to the girl swiftly, a sarcastic look on his face.

"Don't worry, Kero, I've got it covered," Sakura whispered back to the guardian, drawing a couple of sigils in the air. Her index finger traced a shape of an upside down triangle in the air. "I've covered it, now no one can see you but me," she said back with a small smile.

"Well, that's just great isn't it? So I could knock people over if I wanted to and they wouldn't even know who did it?"

Sakura's playful expression turned into one of seriousness. "Don't even _think_ about doing that, Keroberos, otherwise I'll take it off and the whole world will be able to see you and you'll be in the prison. Not such a great thing now is it?"

Kero looked downhearted. "Thanks for ruining my fun, Sakura," he said, casting his gaze to the floor.

"Anytime," Sakura said with a smile, pulling the hood over her head. "Now, let's go." She started down the pathway, through the throng of hunters. Kero followed behind her, trying and narrowly escaping being touched by some of the hunters. Although Sakura's spell made him unnoticeable, it didn't exactly make him invisible and if they knew that he was here, he would probably succumb to the same fate as Yue. And that wasn't a good prospect.

"Sakura!! Gaki alert!!" Kero said to the girl. The others in the crowd ignored his voice because there were many people talking and Kero's voice just mingled in with everyone else's.

Hearing Kero's comment, Sakura's eyes raised and she spotted the familiar brown-haired head making his way through the crowd. Sakura split from the crowd and dashed into an alley. Kero flew after her, but was blocked by many people. Sakura was on her own for the moment, the guardian noticed despairingly. He hoped that she would be all right, as he flew higher above the crowd, watching the gaki hunter making his way through the crowds of people, completely oblivious to the guardian flying above him. Kero wanted so much to hurl a fireball at the hunters, but knew that Sakura would deeply disapprove of it. Damn.

He followed the boy's path, also keeping one eye on Sakura. She was making her way down the alley, and down the other side, a block away from Syaoran and everyone else. Little did she know, she was in trouble.

Sakura heard a pattering of footsteps behind her and she whirled around, only to see that no one was there. Her eyes widened slightly in fear. _Who's there?_ she thought, turning back around. The thoughts lingered in her head as she walked on. There it was again, the same footsteps. _What do they want with me?_

When Kero looked back down, he saw that Syaoran had vanished. Then he felt Sakura in distress. His head looked around wildly as he searched for the young angel. Then it suddenly hit the guardian. _NO! Sakura!_

Kero flew higher still in the air and searched around for the girl before locking onto his whereabouts. Seeing Sakura's attacker, he hurled a fireball at the figure.

As Sakura whipped around, she saw Kero hurling a fireball, as she looked to whose path it was in, she gasped. Hunters. Lots of them. They seemed to have taken notice of her. Quickly drawing three sigils in the air, fire erupted from the earth like a geyser, singing them right to the skin, they yelped in pain, looking furiously at her. They started towards Sakura again, only to be halted by the progress of Kero's fireball. _Thank god for the guardian,_ Sakura thought with a small smile. At the last second, she noticed that a stray hunter had pitched a lightning bolt at her. Had she not struck up a shield, the bolt would have been lethal and killed her.

"Bloody hunter," she cursed, repelling the bolt back at him. He narrowly dodged it by a hair's breadth and glared at her. _This is not going to be easy,_ she thought, her eyes fixed on the group of hunters. These ones weren't as well trained as some of the others had been that she had encountered in her past. Hang on, past? She had never seen any in her past, had she? Wasn't she always in the heavens? Or was she different in even more ways that she knew?

Something deep inside her snapped. All the pain and anger she had been feeling came rushing out. Sakura felt energy, magic welling up deep inside of her and she wanted nothing more than to be rid of it. She wasn't destined to hold this magic, this power.

__

'But this does belong to you,' a voice said inside of her. _'It's been inside you since you were born, I just released it.'_

Who are you? Sakura asked inside her head.

The voice seemed to heave a sigh before starting, _'I am the soul inside you. Many centuries ago, I was banished from the upper world kingdom, and I have been roaming this earth for many years. Then, when you came down here, I saw the strength inside of you, the love for life, the fact that you never gave up. And that was what drew me to you, Kinomoto Sakura.'_

To me?

'Yes. Now make of the power in which you have. The Li Syaoran hunter is coming.'

Sakura's eyes flared open wide. _No! Syaoran! I have to stop him somehow!_ Racking her brain, Sakura came up with a shape that would temporarily start a thunderstorm. It would mainly be an illusion, but would seem realistic to a point. Drawing an image of a raindrop, the image glowed a dazzling shade of bright blue before fizzling out into the air. Rapidly, as if the wind blew them into place, black clouds swirled into the sky and a heavy rainstorm started. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed across the sky. _Thank goodness that worked,_ Sakura thought.

Another lightning bolt was launched at Sakura and she spun to the side, but she was hit anyway, a bare scraping against her forehead. _Now that is gonna hurt..._

__

'Now, that wasn't so hard was it?' the voice said joyfully. _'I knew that spell would work. Now try this one, draw a picture of a single flame in the air and say this word, "Atarangi," it should work.'_

You were the one who sent me that spell? Sakura asked within her mind again as she raised her hand, index finger ready to draw.

__

'Of course. Now hurry! He's on his way!'

Before Sakura could draw the symbol, Syaoran was on the scene. On one end, he could see Sakura, standing by herself, her clothes slightly torn. And on the other end, he could see at least four or five of the lesser hunters, looking worse for wear. Their clothes were indeed more shredded than Sakura's and they appeared to be singed right through, as if a huge mountain of fire had burned them alive. Nah... that wouldn't have happened. The only way that that could have happened was if there was an angel around or the earth had finally decided to say 'hi' and spit up a huge mountain of fire. Either way, these guys were singed, that much was obvious.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asked, staring the girl down.

Sakura looked rather sheepish as she fiddled with her fingers. It was then she become remotely interested with the lines on her hand; she wanted to avoid the upcoming conversation at all costs.

As Syaoran walked over to her, he noticed thin lines of dry blood on her face; his eyes followed the blood to its source, a small gash streaking across her forehead. "What did they do to you?" he asked softly, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Nothing," she said simply, and raised her hand to her forehead, feeling the dry blood crumbling in her fingers. Scraping the rest of it away from around the gash, she flicked her fingers towards the ground and managed to get the majority of it off.

"Sakura, you should head home. I have things to do, but I'll be back later."

Sakura nodded and turned around, motioning to Kero, who was still invisible. The guardian nodded and they both returned to Syaoran's house. 

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

Syaoran had been summoned to the room again, concerning the hunters that had been hurt badly, supposedly by Sakura. He wouldn't believe it. She wasn't someone that would do that sort of thing. She wasn't an angel, was she? No, she didn't look like one, so she wasn't one. All angels looked the same; it was as simple as that. But she could be a guardian. He didn't know, but all he knew at the moment was that he had to go meet with the heads of the council.

Stepping in the ancient room for the second time in the past two days, Syaoran looked up at the head.

"Have you caught Keroberos yet?"

"No, Leader, but I think I'm getting close." Actually, that was a downright lie. He was nowhere near to capturing the guardian. Sakura had been worrying him lately and she was his sole priority at the moment.

"Very well. I called you here today to tell you about what we have planned for Yue."

__

Yue? Syaoran thought. _What do they want to do with Yue? I thought I captured him already. Did he escape or something?_

"He is to be executed at the beginning of the war. In front of the entire group of angels. Every last one of them and when we finally get rid of them, the heavens and world shall be ours!"

Everyone else in the room began cheering and chanting, Syaoran was just absorbed in his thoughts.

"You may leave now."

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

Syaoran walked in the door of his house to see a lion-like creature lying in front of the fire, sleeping. Sakura was sitting beside him, staring into the flames. She stroked the fur on his side and the lion sighed. Syaoran was happy to see Sakura at ease and not all tensed up like she usually was. She seemed to be spellbound by the fire's flickering flames.

"Where were you?" she asked, not looking at him, as if she could see his reflection in the flames.

"I had things to do." He walked closer.

Sakura turned around from where she was sitting and looked seriously at him. "Syaoran, you know how I feel about certain things that you do, I've been here for nearly a week now."

__

A week? Syaoran thought. _It seems so much longer than that._

"There are just some things that I can't tell you, Sakura."

"Why?"

Syaoran looked away. "Because it's private. Only hunters know it, and only top ones at that. So I'm sorry, I just can't tell you."

A gentle yawn came from the beast lying in front of the fire. He was getting up. And when Syaoran saw the face and looked directly into the guardian's golden eyes, he knew exactly who this was. Keroberos.

Syaoran pulled out the lightning ofuda that he had used on Yue before, but it was blown across the room before he had a chance to use it. Keroberos. The windy attack. Of course. Sakura put a restraining hand on the guardian's back. Both beast and hunter looked at her in surprise. "I don't want you two fighting, we have to save Yue before the war and I'm going to need the help of both of you to do it."

"What?!" Syaoran and Kero exclaimed in unison.

"Rescue Yue? With _him_?!" Kero shouted, casting a disdainful glance in the hunter's direction.

"Sakura, are you out of your mind? I'm a hunter, I was the one who _captured_ Yue."

Sakura looked Syaoran directly in the eyes. "Syaoran, I need your help now. Just listen."

Syaoran sighed in defeat. "I'll help, but no stupid tricks. And no trying to kill me," he added, shooting a look at Keroberos.

"It's settled then," Sakura said. "We leave tonight."

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

"Great, just great," Keroberos muttered to Sakura and Syaoran. "Don't you have any other better ideas, gaki?"

Syaoran was too busy trying to figure out how to get to Yue to be annoyed at Keroberos' comment. "Duck back," he whispered as one of the guards passed by their shadowy alley.

Sakura looked fearful, not for her sake, but for the others. If they were caught, she would never forgive herself. Never. She watched as Syaoran stepped over the guardian, Keroberos, who was lying on the floor, as flat as he could, trying to suppress himself. Syaoran was with his back to the wall, breathing shallowly. "Be careful Syaoran," Sakura said, barely audibly, but so that he would hear, her eyes fixed on him.

Syaoran turned his head to look at her, smiled slightly and nodded. It was like his non-verbal way of saying 'I will'. Keroberos defined that facial expression as 'duh, of course I will', the sarcastic version of what Sakura had made it out to be. _That'll be the day,_ Keroberos thought, thinking longingly of the many puddings that he had left behind in the forests in the heavens. _And all because I agreed to come down here and save Sakura. And then I find out that she wants to save Yue too. What will be next? Yeesh..._

Syaoran slowly slid to the front of the wall, peering just slightly around the corner. He could see that there were many guards around the place, guarding the high security angels that were to be destroyed. He had been in this place many times but had never taken much notice. It was usually his bounty that was put in this area and his latest capture was the one that Sakura called "_Yue_". She had said that he was important to the people back home. He didn't know why though.

At that moment, Sakura was almost sneezing from the dust that lay around the area and on the walls. As she leant against the cold brick grey wall, she pinched her nose and cupped her hand over her mouth and almost sneezed. "S-S-Sya-ao-ao-r-r-ran... I-I-I think I'm gonna sneeze..." she said, her voice muffled.

Syaoran didn't hear her though because he was too busy looking intently around trying to decide which way to go.

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura sneezed, and it was _loud_.

"Over here!" a guard shouted and they all ran in the direction of Sakura, Syaoran and Kero.

Syaoran cursed, and then whirled back to face Sakura. "Sakura! They're going to find us!"

Sakura stood up, wiping her mouth and then shaking her head. "No, they're not!" and she traced three shapes in the air, the same ones that she had used for Kero. "We're unnoticeable now," she said and walked out into plain sight.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Sakura! Are you crazy?!"

"Come on," she gestured with her hand to wave them over and they came walking. The guards didn't seem to notice that there were three people standing directly in their path. They just ran straight past them.

"It worked," Syaoran said bewildered, blinking confusedly.

Sakura smiled. "Of course it did. Now let's go, there's still much that we have to do in order to get Yue out."

Syaoran and Kero just nodded, still astonished, and they both left, following her.

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

Yue's head jerked up. They were here. But how? They must've done something. He waited patiently, still sitting on the floor.

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

Sakura closed her eyes, concentrating on Yue's presence. "He's down there," she said to the others, pointing down a dusty hallway that Syaoran had been walking down only hours ago.

He was amazed that she was able to notice that! She shouldn't have been able to feel that. Sakura just kept surprising him. There was definitely something different about her, that was for certain now. Sakura walked down the hallway, looking from side to side in the cells on both walls, when a flash of silver caught in her puerperal vision.

She looked up to see Yue sitting on the floor; his head leant against the wall. "Yue! We've come to get you out." She ran to the door of the cell and gripped the lock. A small fireball went from her hand and broke the lock. "Let's go!" she said quickly, wrenching the door open and rushing down the hall. A voice called to her, "Sakura..." the voice sounded weak and Sakura turned to see a small angel standing at the bars of his cell. "Kyoshi!" Sakura looked horrified and she set him free as well. A small smile crept upon his face and he flew out of the grounds, and towards the angels' vortex.

Sakura jumped onto Kero's back, grabbing Syaoran's hand along the way and pulling him up behind her. Kero and Yue flew through the maze of halls and finally emerged out the door, leaving behind a lot of space between them and the hunters' grounds.

They landed a few kilometres away where Sakura and Syaoran slid off Kero's back. "Sakura, how did you do those things back there? The fireballs? The spells? How did you do it?" Syaoran asked, he was confused now. Sakura had never shown any signs of having those skills, and now she did. That was just confusing him.

Sakura wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Syaoran, I'm so sorry. I never meant for things to turn out like this. I'm sorry, I just have to say it. I'm not what you think I am. I am an angel, and an upper-level one at that."

She turned to Yue, who Syaoran had helped her release and then she turned to look back at Syaoran. It pained her to see the hurt and betrayed expression on his face.

"Why, Sakura, why? Why did you pretend?"

Sakura's eyes cast downward. "I had to. Otherwise, you would have taken me in. And I would have been..." she shuddered before saying, "I just don't want to even imagine the things that might have happened to me. And I have to thank you too Keroberos. You helped me a great deal." She had a small smile on her face as she went to go and hug the guardian. A rumbling caught her ears and her head jerked up as her eyes widened in fear. "The hunters! We have to go! Syaoran, when all this is over, I swear I'll come back to see you again!" Sakura jumped onto Keroberos' back and they flew into the air, Yue close behind. She waved as they all flew up to the vortex, leaving Syaoran in his thoughts...

__

She just had to do that. She betrayed me and ... my trust. I can't believe I almost fell in love with her. Or did I? She was such a sweet girl when she arrived on that first night. After everything I did to help her, this is how she repays me? I had a feeling that she was an angel, but what prevented me from taking her in? It wasn't my feelings ... was it? I'm so confused... Syaoran buried his head in his hands, a couple of wet drops falling from his chin into the ground. Was it sweat or tears? He didn't know and he couldn't really care less. His heart had just been broken. _I hope you know what you've just done, Sakura._

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

"I think what you did was for the best, Sakura," Keroberos said to the angel on his back.

"Are you sure? In my heart, it doesn't feel right. But in my head, it does, I just don't know what it means..."

"I agree," Yue said. "Although the boy helped you and Keroberos free me, there was a lot of things he would have done, had he known that you were an angel."

Sakura looked strangely at Yue. "I'm not so sure about that, Yue. I'm certain he suspected that there was something different about me. He may have thought that I was a guardian or something, I don't know. I feel confused. My heart's telling me that I have to go back..."

Yue and Keroberos exchanged glances. Sakura finally caught sight of the vortex that led to the angelic heavens. As she, Keroberos and Yue swept towards it, she had a small sad smile on her face. _I'm sorry Syaoran..._

They flew through the vortex and into the room. Sakura immediately jumped off Kero and ran away. She ran towards her house, stumbling along the way, tears streaming down her cheeks. _I can't believe Father would make me do this. They forced me to come back. I didn't want to!_

Shortly after Sakura arrived back in the heavens, she ran to her room and flung herself down on the bed. The white robes that she usually wore were still lying on her bed, newly washed and neatly folded. There was a soft knock at her door. Sakura didn't say anything. She didn't answer the call. The door opened to reveal her father, looking disappointed. She didn't need to look at him to see his emotions. Since she had arrived back in the heavens, she had grown a higher sense of empathy. Her eyes just constantly watched the flames and she rolled over to lie on her side, her wings still folded tightly under her clothes.

Her father walked over to sit on the bed beside her and he looked at Sakura with concern. Ever since she had arrived home, she had been acting like this. Like she didn't want to be there at all. "Sakura..." he said quietly. "Is there anything that I can do? Anything at all to help?"

Sakura shut her eyes tightly. "I just want to be left alone, Father. Can you give me that?" She opened her eyes again, her eyes reflecting the light of the fire that burned brightly before her. Fire had always welcomed her, had always cheered her up. The dancing red and orange flames always made her smile, laugh. Give her joy. Now all that it reminded her of was what she had lost when she had been forced to come back up here. She stared at the flames. Her father stood up off the bed and walked out to close the door.

"Very well, I'm here when you need me, Sakura," he said softly, shutting the door. The last words that Sakura heard him say before he left the room was, "We'll talk later."

When she heard the sound of the door click shut, she shut out all the sounds of the room and just drifted off to sleep, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Syaoran..." she murmured softly, her hand clenching the duvet.

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

For the past few days, Syaoran had been burying himself at home. He was doing nothing else. He sat on the couch that Sakura had slept on when she had first arrived in his house, his thoughts far away from where he was now. Within the hearth, the fire burned brightly, crackling. The mood that it gave out was the total opposite from Syaoran's at the moment.

He looked around the room now, remembering what it was like when Sakura was here. So, so different. She brightened the place up. Syaoran closed his eyes and remembered the night that he had seen Sakura in front of the fire, with Keroberos sleeping beside her. He had been so surprised then. The last person/guardian/animal that Syaoran had expected to see her with was Keroberos... she was so different to him, it was amazing that they didn't fight half the time. How long had she been at his house? A couple of days? No, it was more than that.

Syaoran turned his eyes to look at the calendar. It was barely a week since she had arrived. Actually, nearly two weeks now. He missed her company. She had been such a nice girl, hang on, angel, he didn't even know the difference! She looked more like a human girl than like an angel...

But she had the wings, so how could she look so different? No, it wasn't possible!

Syaoran stood up from where he was sitting and walked down the hall to the basement. Rows upon rows of books stocked the shelves and Syaoran ran his index finger down the spines, muttering the titles of random books as he searched for the one that he was looking for.

After about five minutes of searching up and down the aisles, Syaoran finally found what he was looking for. An ancient book clad in a leather cover. The words flocked across it read,

__

'Fear thee not the ancient dwell

But unleash the magic within this spell

Through rocks and rivers, hills and plains

What you seek may never be sought again.'

For some reason, those words always had a strange effect of Syaoran whenever he read them. Something usually bound within him snapped, ignoring his emotions at the current moment. He opened the book and flipped through the pages until he came across the name that he was looking for.

Nadeshiko.

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

The first rays of light dawned through the heavens, lighting everything up with a radiant glow. The water sparkled constantly and the angel that was sitting on the rocks surrounding the pond heaved a sigh.

"It's ok, Sakura, you'll get through it," a voice said and the angel sitting on the rocks looked up to see another walking towards her.

"Are you sure, Tomoyo? Right now, I don't feel so sure..."

Tomoyo smiled. "Of course I'm sure, Sakura. Have you talked to your brother?"

"Touya?"

"Of course."

"Tomoyo, I just got back three days ago and Touya is still raving mad. I once went to talk to him and he snapped my head off. I think I'll give him a few more days to cool off. He still isn't very happy about my being with Syaoran."

"Understandable."

"Tomoyo!"

"What?" Tomoyo said innocently, a small smile playing at her lips. "What about your father?"

"My father?"

"Yes, your father, Sakura."

Sakura thought for a second. "My father is ... well ... I know he's disappointed in me for running away, but it's really the only way that I could think of to make my point. No one else would listen to me because of who I am. They listen to my brother, but not me, I just don't look or act like an angel."

"Is there really any way than an angel has to act?" Tomoyo asked. "I know two certain angels who are very different."

"Who would they be?"

"Miya and Koto."

"They're both really friendly, aren't they?"

Tomoyo smiled at her friend. "Are we talking about the same Miya here? The Miya that I'm talking about is the sister of Raidon, leader and head of the angels. The _loud_ sister of Raidon."

"I thought Koto was the loud one."

"Sakura, Koto is the healer. Weren't you the one that had the dream with her in it?"

Sakura smiled shamefacedly. "Yes, I was. Bad mistake." She looked down and into the water. "Tomoyo," Sakura started softly. "What do you think of Syaoran?" she looked up into her friend's eyes.

Tomoyo blinked slowly a few times. "Sakura, I'm not one to judge. He did protect you while you were down there, and it's clear that he has feelings for you."

Sakura was surprised. Of all people, _she_ should have noticed that, but she hadn't. Was she really that dense?

Tomoyo continued, "Sakura, you're not dense," as if she had read Sakura's thoughts. Sakura stared with slightly wide eyes at Tomoyo. "Sakura, I'm your best friend, you know you can tell me anything."

Sakura looked away from Tomoyo, away from the understanding that she radiated. Tomoyo wouldn't understand Sakura's feelings right now. What she had exactly gone through. Sakura was just too mixed up right now; she didn't even understand herself at some times. She had tried to talk to her brother about it. After Tomoyo, there was only one person left to turn to. Koto.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo once again pushed gently. "What truly happened down there?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo again and Tomoyo was astonished to see the mixture of emotions in the girl's face. Her confusion shone through the most at the moment, and Tomoyo could also see misery, longing and hurt. She really did like the hunter. He was the one that had saved her that night_ and_ kept her safe. One of the many things that Tomoyo didn't understand.

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

Koto glanced up from where she was sitting down, singing softly to herself as she weaved more robes for the angels on the board. They would only wear robes made of the finest and best quality silk. And Koto was the only one who knew how to make them just right. Or that was the way that Raidon had said that she made them. Koto saw a robed angel walk into the thicket, where she was sitting. She recognised the angel. It was Kinomoto Sakura, the girl that she had visited during the dream. Koto began softly singing the song that she had been singing during the dream. "Leaving this world in a hurry; there's not much time for despair; there are secrets, new hope; that you are not willing to share."

Sakura whirled around. She recognised that voice, that singing. It was Koto. She was around here somewhere. Sakura knew.

"The bonds that once bound you; they are now gone; you're left with your life, yourself; that's all you have to go on." Koto opened her eyes and stood up, a welcoming and warm smile on her face. "Sakura..." her voice was like a murmur of the wind, beautiful yet breathy.

Sakura was still looking around for the source of the voice, she knew it was Koto, but for some reason, she couldn't find the healer's whereabouts, and she had no idea why. Sakura began running in another direction. Koto smiled slightly. Sakura was running in the right direction, following Koto's advice by trusting in her instincts and that was what she was clearly doing at the moment. Koto was happy for the girl although she knew now that Sakura was feeling confused and unsure of her feelings. She felt for the girl. Koto sat back down on the rocks that surrounded the pond that Sakura had seen in her dream.

Sakura was confused even more. Her instincts were telling her to run into the mist, but her head was telling her to go back. Remembering the dream that she had had recently, she decided to follow her instincts and with a small smile, she realised that they hadn't failed her. She could sense the unwavering aura of the healer nearby and knew that she would find her soon. As soon as Sakura stopped running, the mist cleared and she found herself in a thicket, where the calls of a stream were whooshing down into the pond. Sakura followed the sight of the stream with her understanding green eyes to where she spied a figure sitting on one of the rocks that surrounded the pond. That had to be Koto, Sakura was sure of it.

Sakura walked down to the pond, her robe floating out behind her. Koto was still singing softly and Sakura recognised the song as the one that Koto had sung in the dream. On Sakura's way down to the thicket, she had passed Miya and Raidon who had been walking and talking. They had glanced at her once and then had to have a double take before they realised who she was. They had then spoken to her briefly and moved on. Sakura had just watched after them, dumbfounded before remembering what she had set out to do and then leaving again for the thicket.

She had arrived there shortly after and encountered the thick mist that she had just gone through. Quickly walking through, she saw the figure before her. Koto.

Koto smiled slightly at the sight. This was definitely the Kinomoto girl. There was no mistaking it. Koto also recognised the robe as the one that had once belonged to the girl's mother, Kinomoto Nadeshiko. Another one of her good friends. Nadeshiko had once been a constant visitor to Koto's healing grounds, but now that the angel was deceased, she never saw her any more, only when she summoned her as a spirit, but that wasn't very often, only when she needed help with something and that was what Koto thought that Sakura needed. Her feelings were scrambled now and she needed help figuring them out.

"So we meet again," Koto said to Sakura. "Come, I know whom you wish to see."

Sakura just stared at the healer, trying to remember what she looked like. Koto was surrounded in mist, but then a light shone from within her, lighting her up. Her blond hair was down her back, same length as Sakura's, but tied up with a small band of tiny white blossoms, her blue eyes twinkled mischievously as she watched the girl. The robes she wore were not of white, but of gold and silver twined together, forming a beautiful robe that clothed the healer's entire body.

Koto saw what Sakura was staring at and just smiled at the girl. "You like the robe?" she asked.

Sakura looked up to stare at Koto again. "What?" she asked softly. "I didn't hear you."

Koto smiled again. "I know."

"Do you have any idea what I've been through since I got back?" Sakura asked Koto.

Koto stared right back at the girl. "Yes, I know what you have been through, Sakura. Your mother went through the exact same thing."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit. "What do you mean by my mother went through the same thing? How could she? She was never down in Earth ... was she?" Sakura asked, perplexed.

"Sit down, Sakura, this could take a while," Koto said, gesturing to the smooth rock that was beside her. Sakura obliged and sat down on the rock, listening to Koto's words, awaiting her story.

Koto sat down also, beside the daughter of Nadeshiko and took a deep breath. "This is how it happened, Sakura..."

~~Flashback~~

__

Tomoeda, Japan, Earth - thirty five years ago

"Stupid girl! She came this way!" The rushing of feet passed by the dark alley where a young girl was standing, her back pressed to the wall as close as she could get, her hand to her heart, breathing as quiet as possible. Her eyes held fear, fear that she might be caught. She was kicking herself for running around at that time of night when the guards were out. The fifteen-year-old peered her head out and looked from side to side before stepping out into the darkness. She saw the first rays of a flashlight trailing across the ground and then the harsh glow of the flashlight was on her. She blinked against the glare of the light and lifted her arms up to shield her eyes. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, scared, fearful and yet yielding.

"I found her!" the person behind the flashlight called out to the others.

The girl just looked uneasily at the person and then to the direction where the others were. Her eyes wide open, she fled. Running as fast as she could, she made twists and turns, but they were only a few feet from her now. She looked back in fear, only to see that she was trapped. Three high walls surrounded her and the only way through was the way that she came. She whirled around, seeing the face of the person that was in front of the pack, the one that she had to get past in order to escape. Now total fear could be seen radiating from her. There was nothing else that she feared more than Man. Hunters. The hunters were the people that scared her most as she had heard all of the horrible stories about them.

"Who are you?" the person asked, the person holding the flashlight. His gaze was penetrating and she wanted to spill everything suddenly. Who she was. What she was doing in Tomoeda. All of a sudden, realisation hit home and she remembered that the people who had sent her down here had sworn her to secrecy. She had no reason to tell these people who she was. Closing her mind off to them, she straightened, a look of authority coming into her face. She didn't answer the person. She didn't need to if she didn't want to. It was her choice. But in her heart of hearts, she was scared stiff. She wished her friends were here, they might have been able to help her.

She felt herself calling out to her people. The tribal spirits. Anyone that might be able to help her. She instantly felt someone, something answer her request. Her call had been answered. A smile spread across her face. The Sylphs. Air spirits! They were actually helping her! When she got back, she had to tell the others about this.

When the person in front of her saw her smiling, he asked, "Why are you smiling?"

She simply shrugged and then a prickle of awareness made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. A chill had come over her and she knew that the air spirits were now here. The Sylphs! They were on their way. They had to be. The other seemed not to have noticed the chill that had come into the air. Maybe she was the only one that could feel it, but when the spirits appeared, she knew that he would know truly what was coming for him.

Instinctively, she ducked.

A second later...

Thunder and lightning howled over the now dark sky. The stars that had been twinkling so brightly before were now covered by dark clouds, which swirled around above the group in the sky.

"What's happening?!?!" one of the group exclaimed.

She merely smiled slightly.

"Who the hell are you?!" another thundered.

She simply answered, "Nadeshiko," before the Sylphs made way for her to escape.

"Nadeshiko," one muttered. "Who the hell is she?"

"It's the girl that just escaped, dumb ass!" another yelled back at him, bracing themselves in the wind.

The one who had found her first just whispered her name, "Nadeshiko," before looking to the sky.

The girl around the corner breathed a sigh. "Once again, Sylphs, I have to thank you greatly," she whispered. "I would have been dead then if you hadn't save me. Thank you friends," she said softly before running off into the darkness.

~~End of Flashback~~

Sakura looked confused for a second. "My mother did that? She called on the Sylphs ... and they answered?"

Koto smiled slightly. "Everyone underestimated your mother because of the way she looked. She was a delicate pretty girl on the outside, but like you, she had stubbornness, and although she wasn't totally all that co-ordinated, she managed to make her way around just fine. It's not all people that can defeat a whole group of hunters by themselves."

Sakura remembered about the spirit inside her and opened her mouth to say something, but then shrugged it off and decided not to say it.

Koto stared piercingly at the girl. "You were about to say something, Sakura. What was it?"

Sakura shook her head, clearing her thoughts of that one disturbing thing. "It doesn't matter, Koto. Can you tell me more about my mother?"

Koto looked at Sakura directly in the eyes, trying to decide whether the girl was telling the truth, she knew of the spirit that was in the girl and it wasn't the girl's mother, it was another, one that had been banished from the heavens many many centuries ago. When Koto had first seen the girl, she had known that there was something special and distinctive about her, something that made her stand out, something that made her different from the rest, including her family, and even her brother. Although her mother wasn't physically alive anymore, she could still sense Nadeshiko wandering around the heavens, following Sakura wherever she went.

Sakura looked into the pond once more. The cool water reflected the image before her, but she could sense something behind her. She had always sensed it around before her, but she never knew who it was. Now she had a vague idea.

As she focused on the water, she began to see another forming behind her, as if peering over her shoulder. First, she could see a face, pale skin, green eyes, and long wavy raven hair. This had to be her mother; Sakura realised with wide eyes.

Turning to look at Koto, she waved her over to the pool. Koto bent to look into it and a smile played at her lips as she saw whom Sakura had seen. Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko. It had been a long time since Koto had last seen her. _Long time, no see,_ Koto thought.

Nadeshiko just nodded at Koto from where she was behind Sakura and Koto looked with a smile over her shoulder at just behind Sakura. There, hovering, was Sakura's mother as a spirit, and finally Sakura could see that Nadeshiko had been with her the whole time and had never left her alone.

Even when she was on Earth with the Li Syaoran hunter, she had always had her mother accompanying her everywhere, even though Sakura didn't know it. It had been Nadeshiko who had alerted Yue to Sakura's plan. Yue often had chats with Nadeshiko.

After Yue had been captured, Nadeshiko had turned to Sen and Koto. The only ones that could help her. She had known that Sen was the messenger, and that Ran, Sen's younger sister, knew where Keroberos was. Keroberos was the only guardian who had been better off and had a good chance of getting the girl back.

Nadeshiko had fled down to the Earth once again, in search of Sakura. She had found her and kept tabs on her, all the while, telling Koto what to do to get the girl back to where she was safe. That was how Sakura had come to have the dream, Koto had been talking to her all the while.

~~Flashback~~

A woman sat near the mountain stream, her long hair still rising and setting in the gentle wind that roamed over the area. She sat on a large rock near a waterfall, watching the water constantly tumble down with a crash. It sprayed up in the girl's face and she merely blinked a few times as the cool liquid washed down her cheeks, the sweat that had arisen on her forehead now being wiped away. 

Long since had been the times when she could have easily walked anywhere and been accepted. Much had changed in the short space of ten years. She was older, wiser, but still very much uncoordinated, she thought with a rueful smile. She was still an outcast. 

The Sylphs still talked to her and helped her out when she was in trouble, but most of the time; she was very much alone. She watched the rising and falling of the water, the clear blue of it sweeping away down the river, washing away any loose stones and roaring up in a victory as it gathered all around it. Only those braced into the ground, the mighty trees and boulders were able to stand up against the harsh element.

Her green eyes watched all that was around her, the trees swaying in the gentle wind, the roaring water, the waterfall, the river, the sky, the sun, the birds and animals that played about. 

A gentle smile came to her face when she felt the wind circle around her, hugging her tightly. She could feel that they were very much near her now. The Sylphs were her only friends in this wide, harsh world. The ones that she knew best were the ones that were always beside her. They somehow knew her name, but she didn't know any of theirs. She only knew them as Sylphs. Having called for their help many times in the past ten years, she was immensely grateful to them. She stood up in the circle and answered their call. 

A large flat rock lay in front of her. She shut her eyes tightly, willing up the fire within. Rage was never with her, only a fiery determination that called to be unleashed.

A small spark, small but with the power to light the world, flared at the middle of the base of the flat rock. Pouring more of the fire within her through her mind, and into the tiny spark, it flashed once again and from its tiny size gradually got bigger and bigger until it was just as big as she was. The huge red and orange flames billowed out, but she stood right in front of them, not even flinching when some of the flames touched her skin. When they retracted, there was no scar, not even a burn or a singe. 

She was amazed with what she could do now. The fire swayed seductively before her and she felt herself leaning into it, becoming one with the light and heat that it offered. "Honoo..." she whispered, staring into the flames.

As she stared into the flames, she felt herself falling forward. Although she was not hurt by it when she was standing there, she could be hurt when she fell _into_ them. 

The Sylphs crowded into her now, keeping her upright from where she had blacked out and fallen unconscious. They stayed beside her as they gently lowered her to the ground.

~~End of Flashback~~

Koto was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts as she remembered something important; something she knew that Sakura would like to have. "Sakura," she began.

The girl looked at her, waiting.

"Have you anything of your mother's?"

Whatever Sakura was expecting the healer to say, it wasn't that. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in disbelief. Flabbergasted, she answered, "Nothing, aside from this robe."

Koto simply nodded and stood up. She turned and walked away briskly, leaving a trail of small white petals from the flowers in her hair behind her. She lifted back the drapes of flimsy willow branches that covered the gap in the room and acted as a door. A few minutes later, after rummaging through the things in her room, sorting healing potions, paper, spells, incense and other elemental items, she finally found what she was looking for. Tucking it under her arm, she walked back out to Sakura and handed her the book. "This was your mother's," Koto said.

Sakura took the book from Koto's hand and turned it over. Worn red flames flocked the book's ancient cover. The background behind the flames was black, a raven colour like her mother's hair had been. Since her mother had died when Sakura was young, she had been yearning to know more about her, but her father's tales of Nadeshiko weren't enough. He had told her and her brother how Nadeshiko and he had met, the strangest of ways. "Thank you, Koto," Sakura whispered, looking up into the healer's understanding blue eyes with a grateful expression on her face.

"No problem."

Sakura wandered out of the thicket and into the main street of the city heavens. Sakura saw many angels gathered in a crowd. She walked near them, intrigued by what they were doing. Why were so many of them in one place?

Sakura's house was near where they were and as she was passing by, she heard a cheer ring out. A voice far away announced, "And angels! Tomorrow is the day when we finally conquer those hunters and make the world a better place for all! Angels, humans and witches alike!"

The cheer from the other angels was deafening and Sakura's eyes widened. _No! Syaoran!_

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

As Syaoran walked into the high hunter's room, he walked in when they were announcing that they were to go to war with the angels.

And it was at that time that Sakura and Syaoran shared a simultaneous thought, _No..._

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

Sakura was furious. Why in the heavens would they want to attack the hunters?! There was no point to it at all. They didn't have to do anything! What had the hunters ever done to the angels?!

And then it hit; they had slaughtered Sakura's kind for many a generation. Of course.

Still furious, Sakura marched to the head angels' headquarters.

"Raidon!" a sweet voice drifted down the hallway, although now, it was laced with panic and confusion. Soon, footsteps entered the room. Blue eyes fixed on green as the girl's gaze locked with the head angel, Raidon.

Raidon had only to look at the girl for a second to know whom this girl actually was. Kinomoto Sakura. Her white robes flowed to the ground, and her hair was down. Miya, who was sitting down on a seat near her brother, playing with her fingers looked up, seeming rather amused. "What do you want, Kinomoto Sakura?" Raidon asked, looking down at the girl.

Sakura cowered back a couple of steps. Coming here had seemed like such a good idea for the first part, now, second time around, she wasn't feeling so sure.

Miya just watched the girl. So, this was Kinomoto Sakura. The one who had run away. The one that Raidon had been so angry at. Daughter of a higher-level angel causing so much trouble on Earth. She was going to be even more if they let her stay free, Miya thought. Miya stood from where she was sitting and walked forward to talk to her brother.

Sakura watched them all nervously. They were all so intimidating. Especially Miya and Raidon. Whenever she looked at them, they seemed to radiate authority. Well, considering that Raidon was the head angel and Miya was his sister, Sakura guessed that was understandable.

Raidon just watched the girl. She seemed nervous. "Kinomoto?" he prompted, waving his hand for her to start.

Sakura gulped noticeably and beads of sweat made their way down her forehead. "Uh..." she started, and then she saw Tomoyo who was standing beside Miya. Tomoyo gave her an encouraging smile and at that, Sakura felt confidence. She started speaking, not feeling one bit afraid anymore, "Raidon, board angels," acknowledging them all with a nod, "why are we attacking the hunters? What is there to gain from that? Not all of them are bad."

Tomoyo looked startled. She knew that Sakura liked Li Syaoran, but this was probably going a little bit far. She slid a glance to her left, at Miya, who had a strange look at her face. Tomoyo didn't know if it was disbelief or anger. Miya was so hard to read.

Raidon cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Raidon." A voice interrupted his lecture.

Raidon looked to his right. "Miya?"

"Could I tell my opinion on this to Kinomoto?"

"Miya, this isn't a good time for any of your sarcasm, you hear me?"

Miya heaved a sigh. "Whatever brother." She turned her piercing gaze onto Sakura. "Kinomoto," she started. Miya walked up to stand near the front, leaving Tomoyo to stand beside the podium.

"The hunters have persecuted us for a long time. And they will continue to do that. Unless we extinguish them. Every last one of them."

The others around Sakura, except for Tomoyo, nodded in agreement. Sakura turned her wide eyes to look at Tomoyo in alarm.

The angel had no good ideas, only a look of sadness on her face. She knew that Tomoyo didn't like fighting at all. There was nothing to be gained. Everyone should know that. Anyhow, some hunters would probably survive, and then there was the case of the witches. Sakura had seen a few around. And even at that, she had known that there weren't many left alive. The hunters always left the witches alone, because the witches never bothered them. Only when Sakura was looking into the vortex; that was the only time when she had seen a witch. And of course when they were invited into the heavens for some sort of special meeting or something that Raidon had arranged. The angels were not very big fans of the witches, but their list of allies had grown short and the witches were the only people left that they could depend on fully.

That news disturbed Sakura. She turned and fled from the meeting room.

Tomoyo watched after the girl. She knew that Sakura had been adamant on changing the board angels' minds. It just seemed that she wouldn't be able to do that anymore. She would have to do something else; it might be the only way. "Be careful, Sakura..." Tomoyo whispered, watching the disappearing figure. "Do what your heart says is right. Don't follow your head; follow your heart, your instincts. If you think that you can make a difference, go for it, there's no one stopping you and I'll always be here to support you, even in the toughest of times. I just want for you to do one thing and that is to be careful."

That was a bit of a mini-speech, Tomoyo thought amusedly. It was then that she turned back to look at the others and excused herself from the room.

The others simply nodded and Tomoyo walked out, intent on finding Sakura and what she was up to. And she might need some help, Tomoyo thought with a wry smile. It seemed that that was what Sakura needed a lot of help these days...

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

Sakura ran through the heavens. She narrowly avoided running into other angels and they looked at her with disdain before recognising who she was. It was then that hatred became even more evident on their faces. Sakura had to face it. She had become an outcast. There was no one left in the angel world apart from Tomoyo and possibly Ran that had forgiven her. It had been her fault that Yue had been caught. And although she was one of the ones that had rescued him, there was no one else that knew that. Maybe her father did, but she wasn't sure. She hadn't talked to him much since she had arrived back. She didn't even know if she was going to talk to him ever again. He was part of the reason that she had left, but he wasn't the only reason. It had been the unfairness. Lower angels had been treated a whole lot worse than people that were her kind. They weren't allowed in the same schools as others. That was discrimination and just plain unfair.

"Sakura?" a small voice jerked her out of her thoughts. She looked up. Nothing.

"Sakura?" the voice said again. She looked at her eye level. Still nothing. Sakura was perplexed now. Who was calling her?

"Sakura!! Down here!!" the voice said, and Sakura looked down. Oh! There she was.

Long time no see, Sakura thought. "Hi Ran, I haven't seen you in a while."

Ran just nodded. It was true. She hadn't seen Sakura in a long time, since before she had left. Ran was tempted to ask the girl what it had really been like on Earth. She didn't seem too bashed up, like Ran had expected to see. She seemed a little worried, but that was about it. Everyone was worried about something these days. For Ran, it was the upcoming war. She didn't want it to happen and she could see that Sakura felt the same way. Ran didn't want to lose Sen. She liked her older brother, even though at some times, he made her feel crowded. She knew that that was his way of protecting her, but sometimes it got more than slightly annoying.

"That's true," Ran smiled slightly at the girl.

Sakura looked down at Ran. She hadn't changed much since Sakura had left. Her golden hair was still as messy as ever and her eyes twinkled with mischief and ... something else. Sakura couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. It seemed like wisdom, understanding, or something similar. She wasn't too sure... Sakura had heard all about Ran from Keroberos. There had been a lot of hilarious stuff there, including an escapade of a loose pudding. Sakura had been laughing for days on end when she had heard that story. When someone lives in the heavens and is around Keroberos as often as Ran was, crazy things are bound to happen and that was a _very_ crazy thing.

Sakura was laughing silently and Ran just looked up at her strangely. "Are you ok?" she asked somewhat concerned for Sakura's behaviour. "Uhh... Sakura?"

Sakura stopped laughing and looked down at Ran again. "Oh, sorry Ran. I didn't mean to."

Ran just looked at her blankly for a moment before smiling. "I don't know what you were laughing about, but it must've been funny for you to be going that long."

"It was," Sakura said surely.

Ran blinked. "What was it?"

At the look of confusion of the angel's face, it was all Sakura could do not to laugh. "Hey, you remember when you and Kero had that escaping pudding?"

Ran smiled shakily and heaved a sigh, looking down at the ground. "How could I forget that stupid thing?"

"Kero told me the story."

"_What?!_" the word reverberated. Sakura had to cover her ears to block out the echo.

"Don't be so surprised. Kero can't keep secrets. You and me both know that."

Ran's blue eyes were wide open. "I didn't know that!" she looked alarmed. Sakura could barely handle not being able to laugh in the girl's face. She hadn't laughed this much since she had left.

"Damn that guardian," Ran cursed lightly, and then looked back at Sakura with a bright smile on her face. "I have to get going, Sakura, I have a guardian to go throttle."

Sakura smiled back and then nodded. "Have fun and say hi to Keroberos for me."

Ran walked away and towards the forest. "Will do," she called over her shoulder. _That guardian is as good as dead... _she thought.

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

"Sakura!"

The voice startled her for a second as she sat in the rock pool, her feet dangling in the cool water. Her head jerked around and she tensed up as she saw her brother coming towards her. _Oh no... It's Touya,_ she thought, visibly cringing at the lecture that she knew was coming.

But looking at him, she realised that he was dressed in other robes, ones of bright gold, ones that deflected lightning. Gold had powerful protection against light attacks. A silver bow was in his hand and she could see the quiver of arrows behind his back.

Her brother looked down on her with his sharp brown eyes. They were so much like her father's. He looked as different from her as she did her father. Sakura looked more like her mother. Her hair was long and wavy, and although it wasn't raven, it was still like hers.

Her green eyes twinkled sadly. She knew that her brother was going to the war. The angels would be leaving soon for Earth. This could mean the beginning of a horrible world for all, angels and hunters alike. She knew it, and she wasn't looking forward to the outcome.

~~History~~

__

Tangi Village, Rangatira Forest

She stirred. There was a woman leaning over her, placing a damp cloth on her forehead. There were cuts, bruises and scratches all over her body. She sat up. The woman helping her gave a startled cry. "You're awake," a voice said from the doorway.

Nadeshiko rubbed her head gingerly. "What happened to me?" she asked the person who had just come in.

They heaved a sigh before saying, "We found you lying in the middle of Rangatira Forest."

"Who are you?"

"I am Miki, the leader here. Who might you be?" he replied.

"Nadeshiko."

"Oh. The witch."

Nadeshiko was puzzled. "Witch?" The word was strange to her. She had never heard anyone call her that before. She had been called 'angel' and 'outcast', but that was about all.

She asked faintly, "Why did you call me a witch?"

"Because that's what you are, aren't you? You're a witch."

Nadeshiko stared at him and gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken, I can't be a witch."

"But you are, otherwise the Sylphs wouldn't have brought you to us."

"The Sylphs?" Nadeshiko echoed, realisation hitting home.

"The air spirits..."

"I know what they are! I just don't know why they respond to me! I _can't_ be a witch! I just can't be." Tears began rolling down her cheeks and she hid her face in her hands while sobbing.

"Let's leave her alone to deal with this," Miki said to the woman, Kaya, and they both left the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Nadeshiko looked about, raising her puffy red eyes and wiping her tear-stained cheeks. They felt hot and raw to the touch, and it hurt to touch them. She slipped off the bed and walked around the room. Flax lay about, as well as an assortment of stones and flowers. The flowers were all dried and hung in bundles from ropes on the ceiling. She finally noticed a pleasant aroma in the room. Mainly lavender, roses and honeysuckle.

She touched one of the bundles of flowers; they felt hard and dry beneath the soft skin of her fingers. But they smelt wonderful. A pleasant aroma filling the room to the brim.

Some of the more delicate flowers, the ones that had been there for a long long time, she knew that they would crumble easily if she touched them, so she didn't dare.

Instead, she simply stayed a few paces back, making sure as to not knock the flowers with her head and she simply walked around the room. It was simple and not very decorative, but it didn't need to be. The flowers and flax just lying around messily, that was the only decoration that this room needed.

The view as she walked to and looked out the window was beautiful. Rays of sunlight shafted down and lit the leaves in the trees that surrounded the village. A small stream that ran through it, the water raged through and the sunlight sparkled off the water that ran over the rapids. She could see small stones and smooth rocks lining the bottom of the stream, so no one would cut their feet. This was a very safe place to be. She would be very happy here, and safe for the meantime. For now anyway, she thought dryly, walking back to the bed.

~~End of History~~ 

Sakura ran through the heavens again. She clearly remembered the way to the vortex. Something in her head was calling her name and she wasn't refusing it this time.

She had always been told to follow her instincts, even if they seemed wrong at the time. So that was what she was doing now, and as she arrived at the vortex, she welcomed the rush of cool air as she plummeted towards the Earth. Her wings stretched across, and she hovered in the air, slowly falling to Earth. She wasn't being stupid this time; she wasn't going to strain her shoulder.

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

The forest. Sakura looked around. No one else was around, yet she sensed something from there. Sakura was back on Earth, having been there for only a week before. She had somehow managed to get through the vortex again, even though the others had blocked it. That was one thing that astounded her. The other thing that astounded her was the fact that she was drawn to this forest. It was hardly the place for an angel to be. She felt a strange yearning for it though.

Sakura stepped timidly into the forest, looking around. As soon as she stepped inside, the cool air hit her and made her shiver a bit, even though the robes that she was wearing were quite thick. It wasn't just the temperature; it was the presence and mysterious aura that coated the forest. Sakura looked up. The trees seemed to stretch right up to the sky. They were towering over her, making her somewhat wary. Something was different in this place. Well, not just different, but even more different from the rest of the places of earth. Sakura saw vines covering the trees, as if almost choking them, but not exactly. There were not many animals in here. There was no chirping of crickets, no twittering of birds, no sound of rushing feet in the undergrowth. It was as if the place was deserted. It disturbed her somehow.

The ground was slightly damp and Sakura could feel the wet leaves beneath her feet. Sakura was thinking again. The dream... it could only mean that something bad was about to happen. Of course! The war. What else could it be? After talking to Ran earlier, Sakura had realised something. Sakura was not fully angel. It described why Bradhadair had been drawn to her. Her mother... she was part witch. So that made Sakura part witch as well. It explained the knowledge of the sigils as well. Sakura had not really been able to see her mother that much and that bothered her slightly.

The voices around her began singing, making Sakura run deeper into the forest. The wind was humming and the water flowing through the stream made a truly beautiful rhythm and beat of its own.

__

'New hope, running towards you in the dawn

New joy, arriving with the early morn

New light, finally banishing the dark

It's the new way of things that mark'

It was saying something, something to Sakura, as if it was saying that everything would be all right. Everything would return to the way it had been before all the warring and fighting had happened. Hunters and angels would live in happiness and harmony. As much as Sakura wanted to believe that, the harsh reality had been set upon her. It would take a lot of work before something even remotely like that would happen.

But something might just change that. It would take a lot of work, but it could be done. Sakura passed through many clearings, but they were not the one that she was searching for. She could feel more than one presence around her and she had a vague feeling of what they might be. Sylphs… 

They had helped her mother when she had been in trouble. She remembered those facts from the stories that Koto had told her. Well, they weren't really stories, they were actually true.

Sakura continued walking through the forest, seeing the splendour that nature offered. Its beauty. The one thing that made it stand out from everything else. The way the water sparkled in the fading sunlight. The way the leaves moved in the trees, the way the water flowed in the streams, avoiding the rocks. All these were a part of nature. A tall tree stood before her and Sakura raised her eyes to see the tops of it disappearing into the sky. Its green leaves, the same colour as her eyes, were lush. They fanned out and spread all throughout the tree. It was the height of spring, and she could see small purple flowers throughout. The remaining birds in the forest nested in the tree, and although the forest was deadly silent, she was beginning to hear the sounds of small baby birds chirping for their mothers.

Sakura walked forward a few steps and pressed her hand to the bark of the ancient tree. She could feel its life force pulsing through the air, the deep steady thrum of the Earth echoing beneath her feet. This was truly a place of magic. She could feel it by the way that the hairs of the back of her neck stood up, a new awareness alert in her mind, telling her that something was here, something was going on. Sakura closed her eyes and searched her senses. She had a comforting feeling of peacefulness here, as if nothing could disturb her, harm her. It was as if she was part of nature itself.

__

'From the dusk to the dawn

From the day to the night

There's always been hope

Shining in with the light'

A hand at her shoulder made her jump. Her eyes flared slightly as she whirled around and glared at her intruder, annoyed with them for breaking her peaceful mood, but as she began to yell, she suddenly stopped, saying in disbelief, "Syaoran?"

She hadn't seen him in over a week, and it was clear that he had missed her. Even not touching her empathic sense, she could see it. Her eyes searched his, and she could see the pain that he had gone through when she had left. He might not have known it, but she had felt exactly the same way, but as he started to speak, she put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Don't say anything," she said, her gaze holding his. "You know that my mother was part witch, right?"

He nodded.

Sakura heaved a deep sigh and then slowly looked back at him sadly. The wind around her suddenly became even fiercer. Her feeling changed from serenity to protectiveness within a second. She could hear the wind calling her name. Wait. That wasn't the wind, it was something else. "Syaoran, do you know why those are?" she asked him quietly, so they couldn't hear.

But of course they heard.

Syaoran looked up, "Who are you talking about?" he whispered back, just as softly as she had.

Sakura smiled softly. "I knew you wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?"

"They're the Sylphs. Air spirits."

"Sylphs?"

"Yes, Syaoran. That is what they are."

"Why are they around here?"

"This is their home, Syaoran. Where they live. I was called here, what about you?"

"I just heard something telling me to come here and I came. I had no idea that you would be here."

"Neither did I, Syaoran. I just followed my instincts and they led me here." She closed her eyes. "These are part of who I am. They're my protectors when I'm here. They were with me when I was with you." _And it's the same with Bradhadair. _The spirit within, she remembered with a wry smile.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

She had been looking down at the ground, smiling.

__

'You need to reach deep

And find it real fast

If all of both worlds

Are going to last'

She looked up and into his eyes. "It's nothing, Syaoran," she smiled at him weakly. "Just nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Syaoran."

There were feelings rushing through her, she wasn't exactly sure what they were though. She knew that there was remorse, helplessness and annoyance, but they were laced with one more that she didn't know. Her eyes searching Syaoran's face, realisation hit home. She had accepted Syaoran as a friend, but something else was within. Something that she didn't quite understand.

"Syaoran..." she whispered softly.

But what he did next was not what she expected. Syaoran pulled her closer to him and smiled slightly at her. Leaning in, he touched her lips with his. He was kissing her. Sakura was stunned. She had never felt anything like this. A new emotion clicked in and she finally realised what it was. It had been haunting her all this time. It had been right in front of her face and she hadn't even know it. She was so dense. The emotion that she had been feeling was... love...

Sakura pulled back. Her eyes were narrowed slightly. She had not expected that...

Syaoran was even surprised at what he had done.

A drum echoed through the forest. Sakura's eyes widened in fear. "It's them!" she cried, turning around from where she was and dashing away.

Syaoran only watched after the rapidly fading figure.

*

~

*

~

*

~

*

She was too late.

The way had already started without her and the hunters and angels were raging in the height of battle. She was kicking herself for going to that forest. She shouldn't have spent so much time there!

She sensed that Syaoran was behind her. "I'm too late," she said in a hoarse whisper. Her voice was shrouded with sadness. She turned around and turned back to Syaoran.

Tears streaked down Sakura's cheeks. "Why won't they stop?" she asked Syaoran lowly. It hurt her to see the hunters and the angels fighting. It hurt her to see all the people dying. It all hurt. She just wanted to curl up and die. Sakura glanced at Syaoran sideways, but he was looking at the war that was taking place. The last all-out battle that would determine the overall winners. The other side that lost... there would be no survivors. One side was going to win, and both were going to die trying.

Sakura wiped the tears away from her face. She felt totally helpless at the moment.

'_Sakura! You can't give up!'_

'Bradhadair?'

__

'Yes, Sakura. I'm here, and so is your mother. The lives of millions of angels and hunters are at stake here. You and the hunter with you are the only ones who can turn this around. You just CAN'T give up!'

Sakura looked fearfully at the two warring sides. As she watched, an arrow embedded itself in the ground just near Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura jumped back, the arrow narrowly missing her foot. The arrow was a symbol of the angels. They didn't use swords or elements like the hunters. All they had was arrows and light. Still, that didn't stop the hunters.

__

How am I meant to stop this? I can't do anything... can I? Sakura looked around. There were the hunters and the angels. _Think, Sakura, think. Something should have warned you about this! But what did? I can't remember._ Sakura's eyes flared open. _That dream!_

'Even as the angel begs and pleads, they are still too stubborn to even listen to their own kind. Tears drip from her face, run down her cheeks and fall into the ground, soaking and turning into drops of red blood.'

That's it! I remember that dream now! Sakura stood up and pushed herself away from Syaoran.

He looked alarmed. "Where are you going, Sakura?" He didn't want anything to happen to her. Being without her these past few days had been like torture and when she had come running into the forest to see him, his heart had leapt with joy. Now, seeing her like this, it hurt him. He felt an almost sense of helplessness and he knew that Sakura felt the same way. She had told him that she had tried to talk to the others, but they hadn't listened to her reasoning. He had just held her when she cried.

He had known that they wouldn't listen. It would have also been useless trying to reason with the hunters and so, he hadn't tried. "Sakura, everything will be ok." She turned around and looked at him. Syaoran was startled to see the confidence that shone in her eyes. "Sakura?"

"It's ok, Syaoran, everything will be fine," she said with a small smile. She then turned around, walking into the midst of the battle. Sakura mentally scolded herself for even thinking about doing this and here she was doing it. This was a STUPID idea.

Lightning struck the ground and thunder rumbled across the dark skies. There was a girl walking into the battle. Her features were hardened and she was unarmed. Nothing to protect her if she was to get hurt. She didn't know exactly what she was doing; she just felt she _had_ to do it for some reason. Once more, the confusing consequences of fate, destiny and life all mixed into one. She was not going to come out of this war, having not tried to do _something_ to stop it. Something more effective than running away. 

Kinomoto Sakura. Angel. Part witch. This was what her destiny was. She was bound to this fate, bound to fighting for what is right. And what these angels and hunters were doing was not right. She had the power of thousands of witches behind her. She could sense, hear; see them telling her to do the right thing. To trust her judgement. Her instincts. She had Bradhadair behind her. She had her mother, her grandmother. Although they were both deceased, she could hear them now calling to her on the wind. Having skimmed through her mother's journal, she had found out things that had greatly astounded her, things that she had never known she had the power to do. She could call on the elements, communicate through thoughts, emotions. A world that had never been opened to her was revealed. She marvelled at the things that she was now able to do. They might not help her greatly in this situation, but in time, they would and they would be a wonderful asset. 

As the lightning and thunder struck again, Sakura jumped, frightened. She was scared of things like that, even if she had no reason to be. What was going on around her was much more horrific than lightning and thunder.

She continued walking through. On sides of her, she could see angels reaching out to her, their hands a last lifeline. They used their energy greatly for no use. Tears swelled in her eyes. They shouldn't be doing this, it definitely wasn't right. She blinked the tears away a few times. "Kinomoto..." a soft voice whispered. Sakura's head turned and her heart broke as she saw one of her best friends dying. "No... Tessai..." this didn't need to happen. This didn't need to happen at all and she had meant to prevent it. She really had. But she didn't. Somewhere in her heart, she had just hoped that they would have enough sense not to do it, but that didn't stop them at all. They had just continued, not thinking of them at all. The consequences. The goddamn consequences. Something that she didn't even want to think of right that second. There was no use of it.

In her mind, she could see a single hazy picture. She couldn't exactly make out what it was. An endless flickering. There was power, power that she hadn't known. All she had to do was bring it out. But how?

__

'Ask the one within...' a small voice whispered.

'There isn't any better ideas, so I may as well try,' Sakura thought. 'Bradhadair!'

__

'Yes, Sakura?'

'HELP!'

'_You must do this on your own. I can't help you. If you call, the bird of fire will come to your aid. Farewell, Sakura.'_

The connection that Sakura had once felt to the spirit was now gone. Vanquished. She felt nothing. No connection. She felt empty inside now. Had Bradhadair really left her? No. She hadn't. It didn't seem right for her too. She couldn't desert her now. Not when she needed her most. She needed her now.

Sakura shook her head to clear it and opened her eyes. The sight before her brought her crashing down to reality. Desperately, she began singing the song that she had heard in the forest. It was a soft murmur first. It brought the meaning of hope, love, joy. The importance of peace that needed to be bestowed in the world, but yet it wasn't. This needed to be done. Otherwise the bird of fire would turn the world to ash. It would die within its own ashes and take the world with it.

What was a bird of fire? Bird of fire... bird of fire... huh? Sakura remembered a tale told to her a long time ago, recalled by her mother. Yes, it was told to her by her mother, before she had... had died...

~~Story~~

Long long ago, in the time before even witches, angels and hunters roamed the world; there was a time of mystical creatures. Usually they lived in peace and harmony, but there was the odd time that something would go wrong. Some mishap would occur and someone else would be blamed for it. One time it was the phoenixes, one time it was the dragons. Each would be blamed one set of times.

Soon, the creatures got upset with each other. They refused to help anyone and just lived within their own realm. One creature was very upset by this, because it meant that no longer would she be able to play with her other friends. She had to stay with the phoenixes. So she left. After that day, she was known as 'Atarangi' meaning 'shadow'.

After that incident, when the other creatures were dying, Atarangi swore over their grave, that one day, one day, she would return to help when she was called. She would help to make the world a better place and rise up to overthrow all that opposed her. She would not rule, but instead save. That was all she would do, and then she would descend and leave the summoner with the land and the people that lived there.

~~End of Story~~

The bird of fire was Atarangi! The phoenix that was in the story that her mother had told her long ago. How could she have been so dense? Once again, the cruel Kinomoto Sakura denseness had taken over and overthrown her judgement. It was time to call up, call up the phoenix that was needed. The phoenix that would bring the freedom for all. But how? That one question plagued Sakura's mind.

Still the battle around her raged on, blood was being thrown everywhere. The liquid that drenched the very ground in which she stood. She couldn't take much more of this. Any more and she would faint. Sakura could feel herself getting wobbly and she knew that she would lose consciousness sometime soon. Sakura steadied herself by taking a few steps back and she felt herself step on something hard. It was a metal sword that was glistening with still wet blood. She picked it up and stroked her index finger down the flat of the blade, making a smudged line where her finger had been. The streak, which lit up the silver against the red, was bright. Immediately Sakura dropped the sword as if it was a parasite and cowered back.

She shouldn't be here at all. There was no use. They were still fighting and there was no point. There were few still alive and the grounds were littered with bodies. She couldn't bear it any longer. If she was within these grounds any longer, she felt as if she would choke and die. She wanted to be with her friends. Tessai was gone now and he was one of the only friends that she had made in younger school.

Looking around, fear written all over her face, she saw her friends, all lying down, some alive, some dead. She wanted to scream. Some of them were still reaching their hands out to her, some still muttering incoherent words that she couldn't understand at all. She wanted to help them, she really did. It's just... she didn't know what to do. She just didn't know how to help them at all and if she had any idea, she would.

Her brother! Where was her brother?! He should be here!

Sakura looked around for Touya. She spotted the mop of raven hair in amongst all the cascades of gold. He was still fighting, but barely standing up. As she watched her brother, she noticed that his bow had been dropped and he now had a sword in his hand. He had some deep cuts over his arms and the lightning and fire that some of the hunters had launched on him had singed him quite badly. He was holding his own, but he appeared to be tiring. They were all tiring. They were all exhausted.

But still they fought on. This was a fight to the bitter end. The end was going to be very bitter indeed. She continued to watch them. There was much that they were doing, but their differences could be resolved easily if they just put their minds to it and accepted each other. Of course, that was going to be a lot of work, but Sakura was positive that she could make it work.

Her actions had caused this war; she didn't like to say it because it made her feel so horrible. She had been the one who had caused this. The suffering, the pain, the death. When the others returned to heaven, the wives of the deceased angels were going to be devastated. Then they'd turn to the one who'd caused all this mess. They'd blame her. She knew it. She _was_ the one.

"Oh god. What have I done...?" she murmured softly. Her eyes swept across the battle and at last, she saw the hunter that her brother was fighting fall. There was a glimmer of triumph in his eyes as he turned to look at her. Their gazes locked for a few moments before he fell to the ground, out of pure exhaustion. There was now no one left standing other than Sakura and Syaoran. She turned her scared eyes to where he was. Fear. That was what she was feeling. Syaoran was just watching back. He was also horrified at what had happened.

Sakura fell to her knees, sobbing. Her brother was gone, the angels and hunters were gone. They were all gone, taken from this world by death. Their own stupid ambitions had caused this fate. 

Her hands hit the ground where she could feel a wetness seeping through onto her hands. It was a few moments before she realised that it was blood. Once, twice, thrice, tears dripped from her cheeks and made small pools in the ground near her hands washing away some of the grime and dirt and blood.

"We can't do anything," she kept saying, over and over again. "There's no hope now. Atarangi is never going to come and save us."

__

'Just listen to yourself Kinomoto!! Is this what a true angel/witch would do?! Would they just sit there, giving up hope waiting for the earth to swallow them up?! No! That's not what they do, they get up, face the oncoming danger and make the best of it. They actually try to help. Well, Kinomoto? Is that what you've been doing?! I hardly think not, so get out there and make some good. Believe in yourself and all things will come right. There's no other way out of this, you have to make some good otherwise no one is going to survive anyway!'

'But no one has survived!'

__

'Kinomoto, that's rubbish and you know it! Look around you! There are many angels and hunters that can survive here. They just need a lifeline and that's what they look to you for. Do you really want to know how your mother died? She died helping people. Even if there was no hope that they would survive, she tried her best anyway and most of them pulled through. She died helping one of the tribe that took her in when she was hurt, and in return, she helped them for many many years. Her life was taken when she was ambushed in the forest, looking for medicine to help a villager who was gravely ill. They tried to take her with them to sell off as a slave, but she refused solidly to go. And then ended up killing her. They even then said that she was useless. One objected though as he had been one of those who she had fought when she was a mere fifteen-year-old girl, barely a teenager. He had witnessed the power that she held within her. And even though she had opposed him greatly, he set her spirit free and now she is following you. She is always with you, Kinomoto. I can sense her and I know that you can too, so stop wasting time and help call up Atarangi, I'm here with you and I know that you can do it, all you have to do is try. Try Kinomoto!'

'But I don't know how to!'

__

'It will come to you. Listen, I may have said that I won't help you, but now that promise has been revoked. It's clear that you need my help. You can do nothing on your own. You're just a big baby and have to keep clinging to someone to keep safe.'

'That's not true!' Sakura protested.

__

'Oh yes it is.'

'No it's not.'

__

'Yes it is.'

'No it's not!'

__

'Yes it is.'

'NO IT'S NOT!'

__

'Now you sound determined. I guess the oh-so-famous Kinomoto can handle everything on her own now, can't you? Can't you?' The voice was quietly taunting_._

'Yes, I can, and I don't need your help!'

Bradhadair was pleased. She had had to do that for the girl's sake. She had been feeling down and Bradhadair had to get the girl motivated somehow. She would forgive her in the end. She always did. Sakura wasn't the kind to hold a grudge and Bradhadair was glad of that, otherwise she would've lost the girl's friendship a long time ago.

Something snapped. A flood of emotions overwhelmed her and she hunched over, coughing and spluttering, tears spilling out of her eyes, like a dam had burst. She coughed a few times, words flying out of her mouth as she whispered an uttered spell.

__

'Winds of the day

Fire of the night

Bring forth and back

What is right

Waters of the sea

Crystals of the earth

Bring back the world

Into new rebirth

Though the dawn of the sun

Brings new life for all

I whisper this spell

As a desperate call

The one who left

Has sworn to return

Otherwise through her ashes

The earth will burn

Return, return

Friend of fire

We need you here

In straits of dire

We welcome you back

We need you to save

Otherwise this earth

Will become our grave

Bird of fire

Release all restraint

We now wish you here

To vanquish this evil taint

Small and big

Quiet and loud

All these people here

Are proud

Atarangi

Please come to

Phoenix of fire

We summon you!

After Sakura finished the spell, there was deadly silence. She opened her eyes and saw that nothing had happened. She whispered it again more urgently now, in increasingly louder tones. 

__

'Winds of the day

Fire of the night

Bring forth and back

What is right

Waters of the sea

Crystals of the earth

Bring back the world

Into new rebirth

Though the dawn of the sun

Brings new life for all

I whisper this spell

As a desperate call

The one who left

Has sworn to return

Otherwise through her ashes

The earth will burn

Return, return

Friend of fire

We need you here

In straits of dire

We welcome you back

We need you to save

Otherwise this earth

Will become our grave

Bird of fire

Release all restraint

We now wish you here

To vanquish this evil taint

Small and big

Quiet and loud

All these people here

Are proud

Atarangi

Please come to

Phoenix of fire

We summon you!'

A loud bellow of song sounded through the area. A beautiful song, much like the one that Sakura had heard in the forest. She looked up, not daring to think about what she would see. And there it was. The phoenix, Atarangi. A most magnificent sight. Flames sparkled from every feather on the mystical bird's body. This bird was the last of the legendary phoenixes that were still alive. The only one left. Once Atarangi died permanently, there were no others left.

Sakura's heart leapt with joy when she saw the bird turn towards her.

"Kinomoto Sakura."

"Yes, Atarangi?"

"You summoned me here, is that correct?"

"I did, Atarangi."

"Explain young angel."

"Atarangi, take a look around you, this scene pretty much explains for itself. All these people are dead because of my actions. I ran from the heavens. They went to war." Tears dripped down Sakura's face again as she recalled the horrible memory.

Atarangi looked around her and then closed her eyes, obviously going through the minds of the still alive survivors. A few moments later, she opened her eyes, her gaze comforting as she stared at Sakura. "This was not your fault. These people were driven by a sense of misguided belief and revenge. They were out to kill each other, yes. But it was not because of you."

Sakura's eyes shimmered over with tears. "How can you be sure, Atarangi?"

Atarangi smiled (if a phoenix could smile). "I just know." Her wings spread out and harmless flames fanned out and coated each and every person that was lying on the battlefield.

Sakura watched in awe. She had never seen something like this happen before. Then she realised that this was one of the abilities of a phoenix. They had very strong healing powers.

Soon all the people that had been coated with the fire of the phoenix, they were beginning to stand up and some of them looked dazed, as if they didn't know what happened. They looked curiously at Sakura and then up in wonder at Atarangi; they must've never seen a phoenix before. Sakura certainly hadn't, until she called and summoned for Atarangi with the spell.

"I must go, Kinomoto. All that has had been to done here has been done. I feel that we should meet again, Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura watched the phoenix leave with a new hope in her heart. 

"Thank you, Atarangi... thank you..." she whispered to the wind, a smile now on her face.

__

Two years later...

__

The beauty that had once been was now restored and a new happiness was filled throughout the lands. The angels and hunters that once were so intent on having revenge with each other, they now get along. Of course, Syaoran and Sakura still love each other. Children can now play with each other, hunters and angels alike. Even the witches come out of hiding, hearing that the angel who had saved them all was part witch and had summoned up the phoenix, Atarangi.

Even Touya gets along with Syaoran. Keroberos still eats a lot, Ran and Sen still hassle each other and Miya, well, Miya is still the gossip round for the day. There's no longer the confusion and sadness in the world any more. For two years, there has been nothing but resolve and peace. I hope that this is here for a long time more to come.

The heavens are filled with the offspring of angels and hunters. They are now hunters no longer though. They are referred to as Man.

I am still helping everyone. Witches, Man, angels. I help them all. There is still much to work on these lands, but I feel that we can settle all differences and continue to work together in peace.

Koto shut the book that she was writing in and placed it back in the bookshelf. With a fond smile, she saw Sakura playing with the younger angels. They were frolicking around the fields with peaceful smiles and serenity radiating all around them.

This world truly was a peaceful place now. She loved living here and would never give it up for anything. She walked to the window and looked into the dusk, the sunset, seeing the beauty that Atarangi had created and basking in it. The others stopped to watch the sunset as well.

Sakura heard the notes of phoenix song on the wind and she smiled, thinking of the phoenix that had saved them. Atarangi... bird of fire. Saviour of the world.

**__**

THE END

Well? Good, bad, worse? Please let me know what you think. I know the ending could have been extended a bit, but to be honest, I think that it was fine the way that it ended. I'm probably not going to write a sequel, though I have had a few ideas about it.

Um, for those of you who haven't already, would you mind checking out my latest CCS fic, Wishing Well? Thanks in advance. ^_^

Review if you want to.

--Kaiwawata

__

AKA Karisa Temura


End file.
